


Rule number three

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bartender Hongbin, Biting, Clubbing, Crack, Demons, Dirty Talk, Fae & Fairies, Fae Hongbin, Fae Magic, Fae Sanghyuk, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Heavy Language, Illegal Activities, Incubus Wonshik, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Hakyeon, Vampire Jaehwan, Vampire Taekwoon, Vampires, leobin - Freeform, mentions blood, side Chasang, side raken, slight crime, taekbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hongbin is ok with his life.Managing one of the clubs of the family business.Organising his life perfectly, having everything under control and absolutely no time for falling in love.Especially not with a vampire.Never again.To bad there is one that really triggers his nerves.





	1. Love is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whisper_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/gifts).

> This one is @whisper_feather fault because she loves to come at me with Leobin in the group chat.
> 
> I have no idea when i will write the next chapters but i love the story so i will finish it for sure XD  
It won't be that long, maybe 3 chapters?
> 
> Anyway here we start.

Love is a fickle thing and a fae’s greatest enemy (next to pure iron but that’s not the point here). 

It is a reminder Hongbin has to tell himself over and over and over again. Friendship no problem, fuckbuddies no problem, more? Big problem. Closer as friendship or lust will never be allowed. No more stupid love, no more deeper feelings.

‘Keep someone until you get bored again, then get rid of someone.’

A fae motto he started using as the base of his relationships and despite the fact he is a pure blood fae, he tries to not give in to his deadly self, preferring talking over violence and killing. Ok and sometimes a bit magic to make his points clear. Only to scare his getting-to-close-partners away.

Love is an asshole and to be honest he is tired of it. Tired of promises that in the end no one will keep. 

Not to him.

So he became an asshole himself.

Being a pure blood fae alone is troublesome enough for a relationship build on true love. Fae’s also called the sirens of earth― graceful and beautiful even when hunting you down and killing you. Born with powerful magic and a pair of beautiful wings devoted to the sign of the families guardian bird. Getting bored easily by others, not willing to accept simple rules, loving to play games ―not just harmless ones― and being wonderful arrogant cold blooded creatures.

Truly, his kind has a very nice reputation in the supernatural realm.

But he can life with that at least. The real trouble he has to face runs in his family’s blood, the gift (read course) of unnatural beauty. He looks stunning even for a fae, he could have the world at his feets and unfortunately this happens if he wants it or not. His family is blessed with beauty that it even creeps his own kind out.

His own kind, his own people. 

There is the myth that the first fae of his bloodline served under the first reincarnation of the fae queen Titania and as a blessing for the loyalty until she died, the queen gifted unnatural beauty to the fae and her bloodline. 

  


But he hates it so so much.

Whoever falls for him falls for his beauty, not for his heart, not for his personality (honestly fae personality can be creepy so Hongbin had banned that point from his list anyway) and so he never really was truly in love after his first heartbreak. Sooner or later every lover he had, turned into a servant, blended by his sheer beauty and afraid of his magic powers. 

Except the first lover and his nemesis. 

A vampire.

Hongbin started to dislike love in his teenage days and he decided years later, that love must be for idiots and it has nothing to do with the fact he is a fae. (After he found out the man he thought who loved him for real betrayed him. Since then he never dated a vampire again.) He doesn’t want to be an idiot. 

All he wants is someone who loves his heart. Not his beauty, not his body, not his blood. Yes he is a fae but damn he has feelings too!

Is it stupid for him to still carry hopes and dreams that even he will find true love one day?

  
Someone who can tame his fae personality?

Maybe...

If he feels for it, he does one night stands. Simply to overcome the silence in his lonely life and shutting down the longing pain in his heart for a while. He may had more or less given up on love but he still has desires.

The rules are simple:  
Rule number one ―Never in his apartment.

Rule number two ―He leaves before the sun rises to welcome another day. 

Therefore you don’t need feelings, everyone wants the same, just sex and fun. Incubi or sucubi are perfect for something like this, also his own kind and sometimes even humans. He is careful with other races. Weranimals for example ―especially wolves― could eventually imprint on him and that scares the shit out of him. He always found this imprinting stuff strange but maybe it is an animal thing. Witches and Warlocks are too much magic, he has enough magic to handle on his own and then there are vampires… well vampires...

  


Most important rule number three ― Never ever date a vampire again or worst case: fall for one.

  


Those damn bloodsuckers only want fae blood to get drunk on it anyway. As if fae and vampires hadn’t already enough with their darker history in the ancient times, no someone must have thought it is a funny idea to let fae blood make vampires kinda drunk. (It is not the same like humans getting drunk on alcohol but a similar effect).

Some magic scientists think it has to do with the way the two different types of magic connect with each other. 

Actually Hongbin couldn’t care less about the reason. 

  


Guess who is the special party food on every damn vampire party?

Not unicorns.

  
  


Even in the world of the supernatural, money became an important thing due the centuries so it was just a matter of time until his folk made the best out of the situation and it became a business. Fae are not stupid after all.

Meanwhile there are even different kind of fae blood for vampires to buy for parties. With different tastes, with adds or not, mixed with other blood or not and so on and so on. The possibilities for ‘vampire alcohol’ expanded more and more over the years.

  


It was quite a progress in the thorn relationship between those two races as stupid as it may sound. 

Vampires― the fae folk natural born enemy. 

A fae’s magic source is based on life itself, on the very essence of life. So it is pretty much useless against an undead because there is nothing to fight against. Not completely powerless but really weak. There is no life the fae magic could encounter. Vampires are basically dead, only alive though her own strange magic that even demons have a hard time to explain. (Real demons aren’t kinda immune against fae magic like vampires but they simply are too powerful that a fae would never think about fighting one. You also don’t fight an angel and real demons are fallen angels. So fingers off the magic trigger and if you love your life, never fire at a demon.)

Which leads to the most unfair point in this magic play of power because vampire magic indeed has an effect on the fae folk. A fae would never admit it but a vampire indeed wakes up an emotion they hate to feel. 

Fear.

Like pure blood fae exist so does pure blood vampires and there mostly was bad blood between them. Yet they managed to be at mutual truce since decades. 

  
  
  


Even more ironic than the fact he is a fae and has his own personal troubles with vampires, is the fact that Hongbin works as a barkeeper and manager in one of the clubs his family owns. 

His family was always eager to earn some money and his ancestors invested pretty early in the blood alcohol business in any way they could. Fae aren’t either good nor bad, they just want the best for them. Which the family did and does until now. They became pretty wealthy, meanwhile owning their own distillery and three clubs with a very good reputation. So a little bit illegal gaming in the back rooms and small other dirty business came naturally to the money. It’s ok, as long as it stays small and the parties stay neutral.

No fighting in the club, no heavy violence.

That’s the club rule and everyone accepts it.

  


As much as he hates the vampire and blood part, he loves his job. Talking to all different kind of people and races. He always was a people person even if he gets cold when people wanna know more about him but he loves to listen. Getting secrets spilled through the alcohol, hearing good ones and bad ones he started to note them not only down in his mind but also write them down, just in case. Flirting ―being bisexual can be pretty beneficial in that case― sometimes pretty shamelessly, to increase the tip for the next cocktail while at the same time he gives himself unreachable.

Which only seems to make him more attractive. At least for one very specific man who gives him quite a headache.

  


There is this vampire...

  


He just doesn’t give up! Persistent like a black flame burning, refusing to go out. First seeming reserved but still flirting back in a cool manner, Hongbin was shocked to get a shameless respond back one day but not too shocked to notice the beat his heart skipped when the fire in the vampires eyes burned his defensive walls down like nothing. Professional enough to not show his weakness he slipped a snarky comment but the feeling building up in his chest was a problem he could not ignore.

After he took the cash he vanished for a few minutes, out of the club, inhaling fresh air and the cold oxygen on that winter night cuth through his messed up mind like a sharp blade, helping him to think normal again. 

  


~~~~~~~~~

_ “The usual Mr. Jung?” Hongbin slightly leant in when the vampire took a seat at the counter, knowing very well the sensitive nerves in the vampires nose will catch his scent, sending them straight to the brain to signal there is beautiful tasty prey around and it even is a fae presenting itself. It is as far as he will go, the situation is dangerous enough in his eyes. Showing himself off tasty and vulnerable like vampires love it. Like he knows Jung Taekwoon loves it when he plays there game they grown into after the last few meetings. At least he thinks so, the vampire catched on the game pretty quick so he plays his role. _

_ A flash of gold hunts the two dark brown iris, reminding Hongbin more of two black holes than iris. The vampire wasn’t in need of blood tonight, nor does he seem to use any kind of power. “You are quite some brat aren’t you Lee Hongbin?” but Taekwoon nods and gives Hongbin the answer to his question “Teasing me like this.” They know each other's names, exchanged them after their 10th meeting at the bar counter, still Hongbin refuses to step down from the last little bit professionalism he can contain in front of this vampire. _

_ Truly Taekwoon became dangerous for him. Sitting here again just in tight black jeans, a checkered shirt― bloody red and black this time― and his leather jacket reflecting the clubs dimm light. _

_ Hongbin blinks, knowing very well of the effect his innocent eyes can have but the sly smile around his hips give him away anyway. “My my, pardon me Mr. Jung.” He basically purrs when shifting behind the counter, collecting the ingredients he needs for the “Burgundy fae autumn”― a seasonal drink and at the moment the vampire's favorite as it seems― feeling the weight of Taekwoons eyes on him. “Didn’t i told you to call be by my Name.” Hongbin hums, shaking the mixer bottle. “But that would be unprofessional of me, Mr. Jung.” He fills the finish mix into the glass, where he had put some ice into before. “Do i have to cut the tip or make it higher to get you there.” Taekwoon tries not show too much amusement about the fae and his flirting, but a clear smile is growing on his lips not showing off his fangs yet. _  
  
_ “Try it out, Mr Jung.” Hongbin puts the finished cocktail in front of the vampire, empty hand open to get filled with cash. _  
_  
_“Truly, you are a brat.” The hand gets filled.

_ “Thank you… Taekwoon.” _

  


_ Sanghyuk, his best friend stayed in the doorframe of the floor next to the bar, shaking his head while watching Hongbin putting the cash away. “You know you only get yourself deeper into this shit” _  
_ Hongbin gives him an annoying glare “Shut up Hyuk.” _  
  
_ “Why don’t you just-” _  
  
_ “He is a vampire!” Hongbin cuts him off with a sharper voice than he wanted. _  
_  
_Sanghyuk just stares at him, arms crossed in front of his chest. “This will backfire badly and you know it, don’t tell me later i did not warn you Hongbin. They aren’t all assholes.”

_ “No vampire in my bed ever again, Hyukkie.” _  
  
_ “We will see” the younger fae mumbles. “We will see.” _ _  
_

~~~~~~~~~

He knows this feeling to well and he can’t allow it to happen. Can’t allow the small seed to develop and bloom one day. A crush it is and it is not worth it. _ It’s just a crush _ is the lie he tells his own self over and over again. It really is just a crush, he would rather sell his soul then fall for a bloodsucker again.  


_ Rule number three, rule number three. _

  


To be honest Hongbin also never said clearly “No” nor did he set up clear boundaries and he has to watch his own defense crumbling bit by bit every time the vampire stares at him with those soul consuming eyes. A burning iris circling around the black pupil when he is thirsting for blood, waiting on the bar counter for Hongbin to mix his drink. Like a hellfire to summon a demon and maybe that still is it. Maybe vampires are still demons deep down in their undead self? 

Why? Just why is he so weak for Jung Taekwoon?  
He swore to himself. No vampire ever again! His own sacred oath.

So why?

~~~~~~~~~

_ The night he made the mistake and finally called the vampire by his name was probably the first step do his downfall. It became harder to not let his body take over his mind, to not give in to desires he will never let allow to grow into more. Not for a vampire. _

_ But he is just flesh and bone with the essence of magic in it and flesh and bone can be weak. _

_ His flirting became less professional and more intense. _

_ Showing off more neck, leaning deeper in. Talking a bit more than normally. _  
_  
_He has no one to blame than himself for being weak and stupid.

~~~~~~~~~

When the eyes fade into the colour the vampire had living his human mortal life, sucking him in, he feels small and lost in them. Like a child in a big scary dark forest driven forwards by curiosity knowing this is a mistake because the monsters are just waiting for you to go deeper. While he burns in the fire of undead magic as they turn and the fire feels almost purifying for his soul. Which scares him, the lack of control he has over himself when this vampire just needs to look at him no matter what eye colour. 

Hongbin could have tell if the other used magic on him. 

He didn’t.

No vampire glamouring. 

Just the weight of a look.

  


Telling himself that it may would only offend the vampire if he does so and so many other sweet lies to poison his own brain, assuring himself a fake safety for his heart to guard his feelings. Screaming at himself for being the greatest idiot at the same time. Hongbin always was a good liar for a fae, his siblings would confirm this and fae aren’t famous for being good liars. Actually they can’t lie. Avoiding truth means skilled sweet talking around the truth so it is disguised as a lie but still the truth is spoken. Hongbin is to blunt for this he either lies or speaks the truth.

When he for the first time saw the fire burning in those eyes before turning in a dark brown later the night (means he fed from someone) for a short second Hongbin wondered how it would feel to have this vampire… He didn’t even gave himself the time to bring the thought to an end, he already wanted to shoot himself just for thinking about it. Yes the one who broke his heart was a young one ―he would never forget the bloody red eyes― but a vampire is a vampire and they are all the same not matter which age.

  


Also he gives a pretty good tip, especially when Hongbin flirts back and so Hongbin desperately hoped the vampire will just give up one day. Getting tired of him. Which never happened. Of course was he really that naive? It is his own fault for becoming bolder!

  


The big problem is the simple fact that this damn vampire looks stunning. Means hot. Like hot hot. Took some time Hongbin found someone hot to the point he had to fight a battle against himself (and he is losing this battle, that knowledge freaks him out more than anything else). He has a list of his weaknesses made in his mind, just so he can avoid it if possible. To not even get near the change of falling in love again he never let more than three come together.

One would be vampire, another one, eyes that mirror the soul, then a pretty body, leather, longer hair but not to long, at least the same body height as him and so on.

He has the troublesome nature to fall for bad boys.

Jung Taekwoon was one, not just literally because he dresses like one ―god damn the black ripped jeans, the checkered shirts, loosely tank tops and the fucking way too good looking leather jacket― no the vampire and his family are known for not just nice business. On this humans and supernaturals where all the same. Nothing is black and white, everything is grey. The Jung family is powerful, means they also keep the really bad ones in line, but they also had to dirty their own hands for this.

  


_ ‘Rule number three, rule number three’ _ that was his mantra when forced to meet the presence of Jung Taekwoon on the bar counter and with him the magic of the moon clashing against his magic of the sun. 

Not that most vampires look hot in general, there is another, younger, vampire who accompanies the older one from time to time (his cousin as he once found out trying to sound not too obvious while checking on their relationship state asking indirectly), he looks hot too but… 

_ ‘Rule number three, rule number three.’ _ still is his mantra when he tries not to stare at the pinkish lips ―full of live without blue glow once feed― moving when ordering the usual. Telling himself to ignore the white fangs that sometimes slip through the lips when moving, not thinking to much about the tongue that runs along them when the smell of fresh blood is in the air as he opens his bottles to mix the drink. 

~~~~~~~~~

_ A small gasp escaped him when Taekwoon smiled the first time predatory enough to show them off. Not audible for anyone but it was loud enough to catch the vampires attention. Tilting his head a bit he mocks “What? You are not gonna tell me you never saw vampire fangs?” _  
  
_ Hongbin, who had himself together again, send him an annoyed glare. “No Mr, Jung i know how they look like.” He concentrates on the drink again even if he knows the recipe to the bone and he could do it blind, but he needs a distraction. “Hmmm too near then?” _  
  
_ The fae scoffs, amused this time. What is the vampire thinking? Why are all vampires so rude and arrogant? Not saying anything further would have be the best tactic to avoid another nail to his coffin but Lee Hongbin is stupid, stupid and blunt and so, when he puts the finished drink in front of Taekwoon he leans in a bit and whispers “I had them pretty near once.” What happened next, happened so fast he had no time to react at all, gasping again he feels lips so near his ear he can feel the pseudo breath when the vampire speaks “Then i make sure mine are the only one you will ever get near again.” _  
  
_ In the blink of an eye Taekwoon and the drink are gone. _  
  
_ Leaving a slightly trembling Hongbin and the generous tip on the counter._

~~~~~~~~~

Hongbin is afraid that after a one night stand with this one he may end up with a bleeding heart ―literally he hopes after he noticed that Taekwoon is quite an old vampire and no one wants to mess with old vampires because they fuck you up mostly painful― again and he won’t be able to handle this. So for his own sake he wants to kill the feeling by it’s roots.

  


His own heart whispers _ “Betrayer” _every time he sees the vampire knowing too well he is in real trouble.

Hongbin tries so hard but he fails miserably, too proud to admit defeat he can do nothing else then to accept the truth about the denial of a blooming love for a dangerous creature he doesn’t even know good enough. 

Even he is to weak to lie about this.


	2. Suffering Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying his best to not accept the truth Hongbin goes on, living in denial.
> 
> Making his best friend suffer with it.  
Giving Taekwoon the fun time of his life.  
Torturing himself on it's best.
> 
> Damn vampires, damn vampires, damn vampires.
> 
> He hates them so much, so much, so-
> 
> Yeah the lies start to stop working for him.

“Hongbin Hyung” Sanghyuk chirps delightful while dancing with a grace into the break room no one would imagine the fae being able to move like this. He seems more the… bull like type. Honestly Sanghyuk mostly behaves like a bull and he looks like a fucking bull, for a fae at least. Hongbin was already very tall for a fae but Hyuk topped even him. Normally fae folk belongs to the smaller body size races. Even his beautiful black and white wings were more massive than Hongbins and those were huge already. 

  


Fae wings itself are a special thing. Humans mostly think about colourful butterfly wings but they also think fae’s are fairies. (Humans are idiots and mostly dead idiots when calling a fae a fairy.) A Fae’s wings are under the sign of a bird, mostly the bird that is the families soul bird. For Hyuks case this would be vultures and he got blessed with beautiful bearded vulture wings. Hongbin is always a bit stunned when he sees them in full glory.

His family is under the sign of eagles and while his sister got blessed with beautiful golden wings of a golden eagle he… he got the wings of a harpy eagle. Mostly dark grey on the outside and white/ black on the inside. Out of all things his wings are the part of his body who aren’t beautiful at all.

He wish it would be the other way around.

How annoying.

  


Hongbin, wings folded behind his back, sitting comfortably at the table on one of the wooden chairs and about to bite into his sandwich, sighs, closing his eyes for a second. “I am on my break i don’t care whatever you want from me!” The way Hyuk behaves right now can only mean one thing and he definitive has not the nerves for a bad boy vampire in checkered shirts, which buttons seem to be only for decoration and all he wears underneath is a way to less fabric tank top-

“But he always pays better when you do his cocktail.” Said wings rustling when slightly unfolded and hanging relaxed from the body that had the audacity to not only grow huge but also very muscular over the last years. Not really impressing Hongbin at all, he has enough blackmail to ignore Hyuks strength. 

“I said no!” Hongbin growls , then biting into his food. God he is so hungry, the last time he ate was for hours. This sandwich won’t make it long. The day was stressful, he couldn’t sleep well and now he even has a night shift because another employee had an emergency and Hyuk would be all alone then. Being the manager of a club has his positive and negative sites in the end.

“To be exact, you said you are on your break and you don’t care what i want from you but not what Taekwoon Hyung wants from you.” Sanghyuk moved until he stood in front of the bright wooden table, hands on it’s surface and leaning his weight slightly against it. Looking down on Hongbin with a way to bright smile on his lips.

Hongbin really really wants to wish that smug smile out of his best friends face. With his fist probably. Yeah with his fist at least. Gulping down the second bite he only shrugs his shoulders, not even sparing his friend a look. “I am pretty sure he just ordered a cocktail from you and not from me. So mix his damn cocktail Hyuk.” Next bite. He was tired and a tired Hongbin is a moody Hongbin. The vampire was the last one he wants to see now. No way he feels like flirting tonight.  
  
“Actually he wasn’t even sitting on the counter i just saw him entering and heading towards the bar for a few seconds.”Wings twitching a bit, showing off the amusement that hides in the younger faes body. Hyuk could do this the whole night, knowing very well he is on dangerous area walking when teasing his friend like this but this goes on for weeks know and the denial Hongbin lives starts to nag on his nerves. 

Also it is fun.

There is a vampire out here, whipped for his best friend and that damn fae is to stubborn to give the vampire the slightest change because his head is still stuck in the damn past. How stupid is it do let such a change slip? Having a vampire falling is the best thing ever that could happen to a fae and Sanghyuk knows what he is talking about. 

So Hyuk got bolder with his teasing.

“I only do it when i get 10 minutes more break and you do the final cleaning tonight.” He knows that he will lose this fight because the younger is stubborn and he simple won’t go back behind the counter until Hongbin will be forced to go in the end. Means he has to make his move first by nonchalantly giving in under conditions. Like this Hyuk can’t simple get out and there is always one last card he can play in the end even if he hates to do so. But in the last few shifts his so called best friend really was about to cross a line he should not. 

Since Sanghyuk got himself his new vampire boyfriend he talks way to much about the topic, as if he knew better. They are friends since childhood, he witnessed Hongbins heartbreak, witnessed his suffering and yet he has the guts to behave like this. On some days Hongbin was about to chancel their friendship. Ok he already wanted this after Hyuk told him about Hakyeon and the fact his new boyfriend is a fucking vampire but the generous person he is, he forgave Hyuk for being blindly in love with that creature. Yet he tries to avoid Hakyeon as much as possible or ignore him.

Sanghyuk gives away a quit whine. “That’s not fair, rush hour starts in around five minutes.” The fact he also wanted to get off punctual to see Hakyeon stays unmentioned. He knew he already had feed the fire and he better not pour oil into it now with some not wise worded comments. He just texts Hakyeon later, that he had to sacrifice his free time to get his stubborn friend interacting with Taekwoon. Hakyeon will understand. Hongbins denial amuses him too after all. 

  


Shrugging his shoulders again Hongbin bites in his sandwich almost done eating and waiting while counting slowly to five. Giving Hyuk the silent treatment.

_ One… two… _

“Oh come on make it five minutes not ten.” Sanghyuk folds his wings back giving a pleading look that of course had zero effect on Hongbin. Why was he even hoping his friend shows mercy. “What if i just don’t go back, then you have to.” Sanghyuk goes on whining. Really sometimes Hongbin thinks he deals with a kid. He slowly, very slowly arches an eyebrow, giving Hyuk THE look as a last warning. 

_ Three… four… _

“Ok ok! I got is Mr. Manager.” Sanghyuk grumbles, he has no intentions to go that far pissing Hongbin really off. In the end he is his boss and Hyuk knows very well that Hongbin won’t hesitate to pull that card. Maybe even canceling his day off and that is a risk he can’t take. Not after all the teasing he did the last shifts. Hakyeon and he had plans that day. “10 more minutes for you when you mix his cocktail and i do the cleaning after work gladly.” 

_ Five. _

Hongbin gulps down the last bite, puts the tissue he used to clean his face and his fingers back on the plate. He gives Hyuk a smile that makes the younger shiver knowing the last word is still not spoken in this matter. Now his wings are moving out of nervousness. His friend can look like a snake and smile like a shark and the short fangs only add the last detail to make it creepy enough to send shivers down the  
spine. Hongbin truly inherits the true nature of a fae, that includes the dark side. Must be the creepy old royal magic that still flows in this family. 

Here some fear him for being unnatural strong for a normal fae, Sanghyuk thinks while watching Hongbin moving through the door and the small floor into the club area. He shakes his head while thinking.

They have no idea what it means to really fear a fae.

  
  


“And here i thought i have to call for the manager for having no one in the bar, mixing me my drink.” A sarcastic welcome greets him in form of a silver haired vampire, when he finally shows up behind the black shiny bar counter. Hongbin adjusts his wings carefully, making sure not to brush any bottles in the shelf behind him, while slightly shaking his head about that bad joke. “Very funny Mr. Jung.” He responds snarky. His voice would have made everyone else acting careful now but of course this vampire gives a damn about his moods. The vampire knows Hongbins position in this club too well, visiting from time to time, while joining a small round of gambling. Hongbin always is here then, keeping an eye on things and serving drinks to the higher ranks personally. Out of reasons.

Coming alone or with company, if letter then mostly with a friend or his cousin―Jaehwan as he had noted. Hongbin had all their names written down, all their races, there favorite drinks and their secrets. 

Of course he has, he is not an idiot.

He may be a fae but a bunch of vampires don’t scare him and he made that clear. With Hyuk on his side the threat is even more effective. The fae is strong enough to even make a vampire nervous in the end. All of this is the reason they leave him alone, accepting all his rules at least that is what he wants to believe in. 

It may be true for anyone else except the vampires and he hates it, hates it so much that Taekwoon is the true reason they don’t try a false move on him. 

~~~~~~~~~

_ It’s one of those nights the vampires are predominating the round and Hongbin sighs. He may be the club manager but that doesn’t seem to be enough for some of them to send him lustful glares, start flirting or may even try to make a move. Really those arrogant creatures are the reason he will grow grey hair one day. The fact he bluntly rejects them seems to rile them up even more. At least Hyuk is available in those nights to protect him. The normal staff wouldn’t be enough. _  
_  
To make things even worse Taekwoon came through the backdoors a few minutes ago, greeting him and already ordering a drink he is about to mix right now. _

_ As soon as he is done, he enters the room again, his eyes instantly falling on the table Taekwoon is sitting at. He did not came alone this night, having two others with him. One is his cousin, as far as Hongbin knows the other one is unknown. _

_ Wait a moment is Hyuk flirting with a fucking vampire? _  
  
_ Arriving at the table Taekwoon takes his cocktail from him with a smile. “Thank you Hongbin.” Before he can say something to Hyuk and call him off to duty, the vampire that talked with his friend shows him attention. “Oh so you are Hongbin.” The faes eyes narrow at the unknown vampire who seems totally unbothered by the death glare. Yellow eyes, like purest sulfur, boring into him and a smile that screams ‘predator’ “I heared a lot of good things about you.” _  
  
_ “Did you.” Hongbins voice came out pretty dead. _  
  
_ “Yes, your cocktails seem to be amazing.” _  
  
_ “I think so.” _  
  
_ “Would you mind mixing me one?” _  
  
_ “Which one?” _  
  
_ “Surprise me.” _  
_  
Again Hongbin got confirmed why he hates vampires. He just nods, turning around and leaving. _

_ “Stop flirting with him Hakyeon.” There is an annoyed deep growl from Taekwoon and the sound follows Hongbin out of the room. For the first time Hongbin finds himself having sympathy for the vampire. He does not notice the sudden silence that fills the room. _  
  
_ “Congrats.” Hyuk says smiling, leaning in to the black haired vampire, as soon as Hongbin is out of the room “I think you just made it on his I-would-love-to-kill-list.” Laughing out loud Hakyeon just responds “Ah pity, i actually like your friend.” Adding a quick “Don’t worry Taek, he is not my type after all. All yours.” Patting his old friend on his shoulder while smiling. “Are you aware that you just stated a warning?” Hakyeon has so much fun right now. Taekwoon glances first at him, then into the round and a bunch of vampires suddenly were very busy with whatever they were doing. Avoiding to look at the old pure blood. Taekwoon hums “Maybe…” _  
  
_ “Oh i will have so much fun tonight.” Hakyeon leans back against the couch they are sitting around their table. Waving his hand to gesture Sanghyuk to lean in, as if he had a secret to tell. Sanghyuk never was pretty much afraid of vampires and that one really is a candy to the eye, so he just plays along. It was the right decision as it seems when undead lips brush his ear. “Say beautiful are you taken?” _  
  
_ The smile that blooms on Sanghyuk lips is full of mischief when he answers. “As free as a bird.” _  
_  
_“Wonderful.”

_  
_ _ Jaehwan, who had just watched in silent how the situation unfolds, slowly shakes his head. He is dealing with two children. He sighs. Yes, he truly misses Wonshik already, regretting that he did not drag his lover along. Now he has to bear with a horny friend, a big cat that plays games with his prey and a grumpy barkeeper the whole night. _

~~~~~~~~~

“The usual i assume?”

“The usual.”

Taekwoon sits on his usual place, leaning against the counter in such an arrogant way while giving a smug smile towards the fae. Fangs not hiding at all, instead on full display. The longer Hongbin has them in his vision the stronger the feeling of nostalgy gets, when he had them on his skin, in his skin, nibbling…

“Did the youngster harass you out to see me or did you come on your own?” His lips a grin full of mischief. Hongbin starts grabbing the ingredients he needs for the cocktail, thinking. Technically he totally got harassed by Hyuk to get out here so it wouldn’t be a lie. Turning around and leaning towards the vampire a bit he catches Taekwoon by surprise when answering. “The first one with a little bit of the last one to be honest Mr. Jung.” Lips a bit parted, eyes a little bit hooded he knows exactly how to play this game, knows exactly how he looks in the lights of his club. It is dimm, to welcome the creatures of the night and make them feel more comfortable. A few fairies flying around for light effects. Mostly shining in darker shades of red, blue, green and purple. Giving a mysterious glow to everything supernatural and Hongbin knows what the light does to his appearance.

“Maybe i even missed your blatant flirting a little bit the last two weeks.” He leans in further, despite knowing it better, should know better but he goes on. “Maybe not? Maybe i even missed your company? Maybe not? Who knows?” Smiling his little smile that is wide enough to show his dimples but gives not away how much fun he actually has. It should horrify him, the fact that Taekwoon is able to make him feel so much better. Just for a few minutes ago he was tired enough to drop on the next couch and sleep for 2-3 hours. Yet he finds himself enjoying a vampires company, flirting even way too much and too deep being wide awake. Nobody ever can know, especially not Hyuk. He shouldn’t do this, it goes against everything he once swore to himself. But here he is starting to break his own vows.

Terrifying.

The way Taekwoons pupils shift a bit show him he had won this round, satisfied he steps back, starting to bring the main ingredients together to mix them. 

Indeed he has catched Taekwoon totally off guard. Since weeks he tries to get to know the fae better but Lee Hongbin loves to play games. The fae is a riddle on it’s on and a motherfucking tease to the point Taekwoon has to retrain himself to not just shoving his fangs into the pale beautiful neck of the fae. Sometimes totally cold, then flirty like this, either telling the truth or not, it is hard to tell. Well fae nature, no way to blame Hongbin for this. Slowly, very very slowly he had made some progress but at the moment Taekwoon has the feeling he is stuck and it bothers him. It bothers him hard.  
  
Because the first time he had the pure scent of Lee Hongbin in his nose he knew the fae must belong to him and him alone. The thought of any other fangs on this skin upset him more than he loves. He wonders if the fae had even noticed he gave away his pure scent to him. Just for a few seconds, then it was gone but it lingered in his nose for the whole night. 

The intoxicating smell of sea-buckthorn, cinnamon and some wooden components. 

  


Although he won the first round there was no time to rest in their game. “I thought we came to the point you call me by my name Hongbin.” The vampire bends his head a bit, playing with the collar of his checkered shirt. Blue and black is the pattern this time. Must be one of his favorites, he wears it more often than others. Back into the game in the blink of an eye and under control. That’s the actual problem Hongbin has. He never was the game master from the start in this game.

“Do i may have to threat you with a nickname to finally have you accepting it?” 

He crushes the first piece of apple he grips between his fingers when he noticed the direction his mind starts to wander. _ Rule number fucking three, Lee Hongbin _ he screams at himself, grabbing another piece for the drinks decoration. 

“Thank you i don’t like pet names very much.” Saying it without thinking much about what exactly he just said, he puts the piece on the side over the sugar rim around the glass, then handing it over. He probably leaned too much forward because the next thing he remembers are long fingers holding him in a soft but firm grip under his chin. In an instant he tenses, wings slightly trembling. “Relax” a soft voice enters his brain and as if it was an order, he feels himself relaxing, feels himself liking the touch way too much but there is no magic in the game. “I thought about a nickname, sweetheart but now i make sure to find a suitable pet name for you.”  
  
He is about to fucking whine at the words ‘pet name’ and the realisation about it shows him the brutal truth.

It became far worse than a crush.  


Blinking twice he notices he is alone again and he let out the breath he has not realised he was holding.

Fuck!

Hongbin hates himself so much at the moment he realises the truth and he wants nothing more than to punch himself. As hard as possible. Maybe pain erases his thoughts about Taekwoon.

  


Oh who is he kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe i love writing Hongbin in this.  
And honestly Jaehwan is myself reflecting at this point.  
I can feel him so much LOL
> 
> Also welcome Chasang and Raken XD


	3. Bratty Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon searching for help, unfortunately asking an incubus.
> 
> But hey Wonshik just wants to help.  
Despite being a tease.
> 
> If that was a good idea?
> 
> Honbing having his droubles ongoing and increasing bit by bit.
> 
> Sanghyuk and Hakyeon seeming to know each other at least.  
Much to Hongbins chagrin.

Making it to the VIP area Taekwoon moves like a shadow through the mass of dancing, stumbling or in whatever way moving creatures. Careful not to touch or get touched. It is loud, the bass too heavy for his liking but the youngsters nowadays seem to love the heavier DJ versions of old songs. At least the light is dim enough to not hurt his eyes. He gentle hushes a red light glowing fairy away ―no, a pixie to be polite, fairy is just the kind pixies belong to― that tried to settle on his shoulder. Those little creatures are cute but can be quite of mischief. A thought settles in Taekwoons mind and it makes him smile, why he walks past Sanghyuk who had his guard duty today. He sends the young fae a friendly nod, the younger mirrors while moving his massive wings away to let the vampire through the entrance then eying the club again like an watching eagle searching for prey. Tonight it seems everybody knows how to behave. (There is seriously rarely someone who misbehaves enough to make the bulky fae upset.)

Guard duty is a quiet task.

To sum it up Taekwoon really is not pretty much into clubbing but this club is in his family territory so he has his duties to fulfill. This club takes part in some business that clearly moves borderline between legal and illegal and this club gets run by a very very interesting owner.

The reason he even moves to the bar himself through a moving mass of tipsy, drunk and some even sweating supernaturals he hates so much, instead of ordering from the VIP section to get it delivered. 

Hongbin only moves behind the bar or serves more personal on those evenings. Taking care of the… well stuff itself.

  


He smiles again when thinking about his thought earlier, truly Hongbin is just like one of those pixies and it is time to finally crack this shell he is hiding behind. 

Just how?

  
  


“Seriously Wonshik i get frustrated, if it wouldn’t be for the damn smell i would have drop him long time ago.” Taekwoon, sitting on the gallery with the younger, nips on his favorite blood cocktail ―tasting delicious, a bit like honey and cinnamon with a fruit note that just fits perfectly― glancing at Hongbin hurrying around in the bar from the corner of his eyes. The fae is so damn attractive and smells so delicious his whole system screams to claim the body and the blood before someone else does. “Yeah, yeah just the smell Hyung?” The young incubus almost giggles. “The way you look at him, i am surprised you didn’t use any tricks to bend his will to your command.” Wonshik answers amused. “Seeing you that patience is... rare Hyung, if i remember some other… playthings?” Really, it is rare to see the older vampire so interested in someone that he doesn’t use his power to play dirty tricks but to be honest that is not really what he means right now, well not only. 

Actually has he ever seen him like this? “I mean you seem to take this pretty serious? That’s unlikely for you Hyung.”

Wonshik frowns a bit, studying his… well friend(?) who just stopped to swing around his cocktail to mix the blood anew. He did not go to far just now did he? Sometimes Wonshik is still not sure how far he can go with Taekwoon and his feelings. He knows him to less to be a good friend but too long to be just one of his acquaintances. It is the weird stance of something in between and the old vampire can for sure send chills down his body with just one look. He is still on the level were he has to earn Taekwoons fully trust, being only a better threaten fuckbuddy for his cousin in the others eyes for now. Jaehwan for his sake, likes him luckily too much to let someone harm him, the vampire made that clear and that warning also goes for Taekwoon. 

Unfortunately Taekwoon is older, means unfortunately also a bit stronger. 

“That wouldn’t be fair and actually very cruel. Glamouring is my last choice of handling those things, you know that.” Taekwoon slowly put his cocktail down, narrowing his eyes a bit. A warning. “I didn’t mean glamouring Hyung.” The incubus can’t help it to go on knowing very well he has to be careful now. It is kind of his nature and he is so used to play this game with Jaehwan. Also he is not gonna lie it really is fun, teasing the older and so he sometimes forget that maybe he should stop at some point and shut his mouth. The glare he gets in return reminds him that he truly can be lucky he is under Jaehwans protection. He gulps hard and shrunks a bit in his seat. This may have some little consequences. 

Hurting him would mean hurting Jaehwan and Taekwoon may not always like his cousin but he doesn’t hate him to be that cruel. Lately it turned out quite the opposite and he finds himself enjoying Jaehwans presence more and more (nothing he would tell the younger freely, that’s for sure) the same goes for the young incubus company his cousin had chosen as a new fucktoy (not that he will tell Wonshik that too for now). So he looks over the smaller slips but sometimes…

  
Maybe a small lesson will be needed again. He promised his cousin not to harm his little toy, Taekwoon smirks a little bit but maybe he can use Jaehwan to punish the brat later. That way he gets Wonshik a lesson, his hands not dirty and his cousin can have some fun, living his kinky ideas out.

Creating a note in his mind, to send Jaehwan a text later.

  


For now he growls at the younger “That also goes for mind manipulation!” Wonshik whines after taking a nip from his glass ―this fae club really sells the best blood― and deciding that he quickly needs to get out of this. “Hyung, Hyung.” He gives the vampire his best puppy eyes. “I mean to use your body more, like the way you can really dress seductive.” Taekwoon taps with a finger against his glass. “Yeah, surely you meant that from the beginning, brat.” He answers dryly. At that point Wonshik new that he probably will face some consequences later. Again he whines, looking like a kicked puppy, trying to come up with something to brighten the old vampires mood and to hopefully get out of some punishment.

  


There is the strange feel of being watched coming up, his skin prickling under a stare and in a quick and sharp move his eyes search and found the bartender, caught him right in the act. He grins, dirty, watching Hongbin looking away quickly and hurrying through the door next to the bar. Fleeing the scene like a murderer. The fae is clearly interested, the body signals are more than clear, but he does not give in and Wonshik wonders. Then suddenly he gets an idea. This thought is worth a try. “Hyung say, you tried hard to catch his attention and you surely have it now but… did you ever thought about the fact he likes the attention?”  
  
“Hu?”  
  
“I mean” and now he faces Taekwoon again with a big smile on his face, baring his fangs a bit “Did you ever try to make yourself rare and hard to get instead of spoiling him in attention?”  
  
Taekwoon frowns “Actually… no…” He pauses, staring into his cocktail. Some darker shades of red, fusing and blending into lighter ones, creating a bizarre pattern in the liquid. “You mean i should try the opposite?” Wonshik hums. “He got your attention, he basks in it probably and i think you may should make a move in the opposite direction now. Then we will also see if he misses it for real.” Making himself comfortable again in the black big leather seat. “I would bet he is the tsundere type just from watching him interacting with you the last few times.” Now Taekwoon clearly is thinking. “I am so sure he will miss you to the point he will act out of his shell just to get your attention back.  
  
Does not sound bad, Taekwoon thinks, so he can make sure once and for all how the fae thinks and feels about this. “I… I have the feeling there is a bit more deeper shit behind his behaviour but it is worth a try.” Wonshik exhale a deep breath on the inside, professional enough to not show how relieved he is about the mood change for the better. “The next two or even three weeks i buy the drinks. You only show up rarely and don’t speak to him if possible.” The fae is back behind the bar and Wonshik sends his sweetest grin towards Hongbin catching him observing again. He holds the eye contact while speaking further to Taekwoon. “I will handle this and give you my report.”

Satisfied Taekwoon hums, then he frowns. “Wait what about…” He waves towards the direction where the gaming area is hidden from the public eye. “Ah yeah right. Well if you can’t try to avoid it, handle it more business like. Oh and Hyung.” Now he gives Taekwoon a devilish smile. “I mean it when i said you can dress more seductively. See it as payback. It is time he suffers too.”

  


The last sentence let slip a short laugh through the vampires lips. He thugs on his checkered shirt. Black and blue are truly two of his favorit colours, so indeed this one looks a bit worn out.

“But i love those checkered shirts and they are comfy.”  
  
“But you can dress something else underneath instead of those boring tank tops. You are in a club Hyung. Try a fishnet shirt next time, show off more skin.”  
  
“More skin, hu?”  
  
“More skin in a sexy way, Hyung.”  
  
Taekwoon hums.

  


  
Still he send Jaehwan a text later while sitting in one of his smaller limousines on his way home. Wonshik had left a bit earlier, mentioning Jaehwan had send him a message if he has time tonight and the incubus thought that he could sleep at day anyway so why not spending the next few hours with his lover (sunlight don’t kill the old vampires, especially not the pure bloods but still, the sunburn is pretty nasty and they get more tired when the sun rises. Almost human like they become. A horrible state in their opinion) until the sun rises.

‘Teach your toy some manners Jae or i may end up biting some behaviour into him!’  
‘What did Shikkie do Hyung?’

Reading the nickname his cousin gave away for the incubus right now he wonders on which level their relationship actually is. They are together for quite a time ㅡfor a human enough to label it as boyfriend at least, however for a vampire this is barely nothingㅡ but his cousin always belonged to the type who gets bored quick, so maybe… maybe...

  
‘Sometimes he should know when to shut his mouth for his own sake.’

‘Oh… well i planned to make him shut up anyways.’

  
Taekwoon shudders annoyed trying not to think about the images included in that response.

‘And by the way can i borrow your leather handcuffs?’ 

Taekwoon let out a grunt, sadly it will go unheard for everyone else expect him. 

  
‘You have your own!’  
‘I can’t find them at the moment and yours are honestly more comfortable’  
‘You should teach him, not spoil him!’  
‘Awww come on.’

Taekwoon grunts again, knowing very well he can buy new ones already. Well he always wanted a black pair so should Jaehwan take the red ones if he wants.

  
‘Ok.’  
‘Thank you dear cousin~’

The fact he can hear Jaehwan through the phone during the whole conversation including him wining and imagine him pouting, really makes him rethink if he spends too much time with his cousin lately. Unfortunate for him Hakyeon and Jaehwan are old childhood friends too so the one came with the other. Just why does he always get the loud ones? So annoying. He whines in his thoughts while sighing loudly for himself, then putting the phone aside and watching the streets out of the darkened window. 

Yes he loves them, everything else would be a lie but he dares to tell those two too often, he really does not need to push their egos any further then they already are.

  
  


Hongbin truly didn’t like the way the young incubus had grinned at him. The image still hunting him while taking care of starting the dishwasher he had filled for the nth time this night. Looking like a shark about to corner his prey, knowing he wins. A shiver runs down his spine remembering it. He already had panicked a bit when he was caught staring. Leaving the bar with the excuse he needs to see the bathroom. Some six sense in him is telling him that something is going on. He had noticed the company of the other one as often as the company of Taekwoons cousin and his other friend, Hakyeon. 

Both labeled as cute troublesome bloodsucker and horny troublesome bloodsucker in his brain. Really, vampires. Just troublemakers.

It was good to know that Jaehwan had his thing with Wonshik at least ㅡwhich also meant the incubus does not belong to Taekwoon in that wayㅡ so he only had the horny one on his blacklist who does not stop shameless flirting with Sanghyuk and distracting his friend from work… Wait why does he even care? Vampires shouldn’t bother him at all, THIS vampire shouldn’t bother him at all. Who cares if he fucks this incubus or whoever. He shouldn’t even think about it. What is wrong with him… 

No wait he knows what’s wrong with him how to fix it is the better question. 

How to fix it before it really is to late.

  


It is not too late, isn’t it? It is just a crush isn’t it? A crush can be killed can’t i?  


  
The more he thinks about it the more he wakes up something he wish he never had.

  


“Hongbin are you ok? Do you have a headache?” A worried voice manages to invade his thoughts and he snaps out of it, realising he had his head buried in his hands. He groans. “No it is not that bad, thanks Hyukkie.” That was a total lie because he has no headache at all but sometimes Hongbin thinks, lies can be very useful to make things easier, so it is ok. The younger fae had finished his tasks in the bar, cleaned everything there and also had cleaned up the kitchen before. As he had promised in their deal. So Hongbin decided he will offer a little bit help in the end and he had started to put the last dirty glasses and dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
“Can i still help you Hongbin? Anything else for my favorite-”  


“Hyuk, just tell me what you want and then fuck off please.” Hongbin sends him a tired death glare. With the sad result he only makes the younger giggle. “I am finished with my tasks, i cleaned up like i promised so can i go?”  
  
“Yeah yeah” Hongbin waves his hand as if hushing away a annoying fly “You can go.”  
  
“Thanks Hongbin, see you. Don’t stay overnight again please.” Sanghyuk says his goodbyes while taking his bag and jacket from the small couch, walking towards the backdoor. When he opens it and slips through, Hongbin is sure he sees a figure staying outside.

A familiar figure with a familiar voice as he hears the figure speaking a greeting. 

The figure and sound of a horny, shameless flirting vampire.

He groans only thinking about the details Hyuk will not stop to tell the next shifts at work. The younger never cares if Hongbin likes to listen or not. 

  
  


Wonshik doesn’t really has a proof but he has the suspicion he ended up like this because of some certain old vampire who was not that amused about his loose mouth and despite his try to make it up in the end was still grumpy enough to manipulate his lover for punishing him.

A sudden change of rhythm from the vibrations makes him screaming out again, meanwhile so sensitive, but the gag muffled the noise to such a quite sound it was barely to hear ㅡfor a human ear. That devilish thing inside his hole does not hit his sweet spot but is close enough to torture him with the vibration waves. He is sweating.

“Ah Shikkie you look so beautiful, especially like that. You know that do you.” 

Jaehwan was sitting on a comfortable big red fabric chair he has in his master bedroom next to the window, clearly enjoying the view. Not out of the window of course. That one long prepared for keeping the rising sun out, who will appear on the sky in a few hours again. No what he enjoys is the picture of his incubus, sitting naked in front of him, skin shimmering from the sweat and suffering from delaying his orgasm. 

A grin on Jaehwans face letting the incubus in front of him shiver. A sign that there won’t be an end soon. The thought alone makes Wonshiks cock twitching. His master is still dressed and sitting way to relaxed and unimpressed in his chair. It drives him as crazy as the vibrator.  
  
“Yes of course you do, your are my proud slut after all.”

What he really had not suspected after arriving at the vampire mansion, was that Jaehwan would gag him up tonight, having him constantly on the edge of an orgasm, with a vibrator in his ass, hands cuffed behind his back and a pretty tight sitting cock ring so he barely is able to leak even precum. Really he never had thought the younger vampire would listen like that to Taekwoon… or was it a coincidence? The text message he had gotten for two hours had sounded so innocent. 

Well he should have known it better, after all he knows the best how dirty his lovers mind could be. Gosh he is so painfully hard and he loves it. The vampire wrecked him up so badly he wants nothing more than a release and Jaehwans cock inside of him. So he is kneeling a few centimeters from Jaehwan, trying to finally get the vampire having mercy on him. 

For his poor unfortunate soul the vampire only leans in a bit, sniffing along his neck and pulse. “God you really are my favorite slut, smelling so incredible delicious already.” Wonshik wants him to touch him, finally with his hands, mouth, fangs. Not just with the damn riding crop that already left some red stripes on his tights, back and hip. “I can’t wait to claim my slut tonight, sinking my fangs into your flesh.”  
  
Wonshik cries into the gag, whining his begs into the leather.  
  
“Hmm be a good slut Shikki, i know you can still hold it for a bit. Be good and i reward you.” Then the rhythm changes again, stronger than all the others before and Wonshik keens, chest arching towards the vampire, harshly breathing through his nose. “That’s it, good boy, get sweeter for me.” Jaehwan whispers and then finally starts to touch his lover, starting with a hand in the shorter black hair, holding him in place and a tongue licking along the salty, sweat covered neck.

  


If it wouldn’t have been for the cock ring Wonshik is sure he would have come hard right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this with 3 chapters.  
Funny those deadlines never seem to work out with me XD
> 
> Here i hope you like chapter 3?
> 
> Let me know XD


	4. Best friend suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more Chasang XD  
For my Chasang lovers.
> 
> Here the idea of a simple small Leobin fic wents into nothing ^^°  
Ah i hope to end this with the next 2 Chapters XD

He saw Taekwoon twice in the club the next week but the vampire does not show off once at the bar. Instead only the incubus that mostly give him company ―Wonshik if he remembers how Taekwoon had called the younger the first time they went to the bar counter together― orders the cocktails or one night it was Hakyeon. 

Hongbin notices, but he doesn’t care much about it.

Really. He had absolutely no time to care.

Too busy with work, running around the nights between the bar, the break room to get a few minutes of peace and the storage, filling up empty spaces in the bar shelf with new bottles to mix his cocktails. Not having the time to think a lot about a special vampire and the strangely new behaviour. 

He has not time to overthink why the way too hot vampire suddenly stopped the bluntly flirting with him, why he stopped paying attention to him and why the hell the vampire has to dress as if he is about to seduce the devil. 

Really why should he care?

  
  
  


Finding himself thinking after all about that damned bloodsucker on sunday evening in the small office room of his club, he curses himself in his thoughts while sitting on his laptop, writing down a list of things he needs to order. As he talked with his sister about it ―they made the list together yesterday night while she organised her own list. He may be the manager here but still he is glad about his sister guiding him, she simply does that organizationing stuff for way longer. Funny that he can handle the grey business better than the definitive legal one. 

At least that was the task he wanted to do but right now he just stares at the bright screen, his mind somewhere else his fingers tapping at the desk. 

The fuck what is he doing? It wasn’t like the vampire didn’t showed up for a few weeks before. Sometimes he had do attend this business trips as he once explained to Hongbin, sometimes he just is on vacation and out of the country or whatever the fuck he is doing it is normal he doesn’t show up from time to time. Normal, totally normal so why? Why is he suddenly moping about the absence of that undead bloodless flesh at his bar? That was never the case before!

This is so frustrating!

That’s when he knew he really was doomed.

Now he could only try to cut his losses because the basic damage is done.

He does care after all and he hates himself for it.

Hongbin feels like banging his head violently against the desk just to beat the thoughts about that vampire out of his brain.

  
  


Taekwoon did everything in the last few weeks he won’t be forgotten. So Hongbin suffers. One week. One week of no interactions and he is so gone for a stupid vampire. Did he learn nothing from his mistakes?   
  
Did he learn nothing…

  
  


But for the next week, for the next week he has a plan. Oh he will show that vampire what it means to play with dirty tricks! As if that bloodless undead sexy hot piece of…

Wait what did he just thought...?!   
  


Know he bangs his head against the wooden desk and when his head mets the hard surface he lets out a frustrated long whine.

  
  


The first time Hongbin saw him in the club at the beginning of the week, on a tuesday night ―a small round of poker taking place behind the walls later, covered by normal folk and the beats of some club music Hongbin really got tired off, which made Taekwoon showing up under the week― he almost choked on simple air. Good for him, that he was alone behind the bar this time, Hyuk would never let him go for this, teasing him until he probably would strangle his best friend with his one hands. It was not fair that the vampire showed up in such a black silk shirt that seemed to miss some fabric in the chest area, exposing way to much skin for a certains fae liking. 

On wednesday and thursday he had his peace, normal business, normal night shifts, normal madness. He could breathe freely. It is not that he was kinda sensitive the days the vampire showed up, not like his senses were extra sharp, focusing on that undead bloodsucker in any way. No why should this be the case. He was ok, everything is alright, he could handle a small crush. It is just a crush. 

Just a damn crush.

  
  


Only to get the ability of that stolen on friday night when his eyes again found the vampire while he could allow himself to take a small break behind the bar counter, talking to what it seemed business partners. Hakyeon was with him, so it pretty surely was business. The other vampire friend mostly comes with Taekwoon if it is about business. 

  
  
  


Hakyeon mostly got tired about clubbing nowadays. It was better in the old days he often says, as another electronic beat makes the floor vibrating and wanders along the bodies of wilding creatures on the dance floor, dancing with them. Mostly it is the music he can’t find a liking for and the dancefloors became too full, people not really dancing anymore, instead moving weirdly around, using the opportunity to find a lonely body who is willing to share emotions for one night. 

  
Disrespectful, as he finds it and if someone is allowed to judge this than Hakyeon.   
Hakyeon can DANCE.

If he does it is it’s very own kind of magic. 

A magic ony Hakyeon is able to create because it his his dance, his magic.

Once a year Hongbin holds a special kind of festival in his club, after all the club is big enough for it. There is a small stage installed and usually it is the place the DJ uses. When he invites talented people to sing, dance, play an instrument some special guests also perform. Like Hakyeon who always has everyone under his spell when he dances.

There are no words to describe what happens on stage when the vampire works his magic but even Hongbin is totally charmed by it. 

Hongbin can’t say he does not share this opinion. Never being a that great in dancing and never really interested in it, he never really cared about but the way Hakyeon just state his facts wants Hongbin to agree with him. If Hakyeon wouldn’t be a vampire he is sure, they could be good friends. But he already has to bear with Hyuk and the younger fae does not really keep his mouth shut about Hakyeon making always sure Hongbin gets his daily vampire dosis.

Ah what a friendship!

  
  
  


However the second time the week the vampire shows up he does wear a black suit to that meeting, in a fabric that shimmers a bit like satin and for fucks sake that’s it.

Only a black suit with nothing, NOTHING underneath the jacket. 

No shirt.

No other fabric.

No mercy for Hongbin who once his eyes laid one the vampire, was unable to not focus on him, causing him to gasp audible enough for Hyuk to notice. The gods seem to have no mercy with him either, putting his best friend on exactly that shift, Taekwoon thinks he can show up like this. There is plenty much neckline on that jacket, exposing all the muscles that normally are hidden there. Putting way to much on display. 

Who the fuck allowed him? Slowly Hongbin starts to fear for his sanity, his body seem very much to like what got exposed there. Who he think he is, playing this dirty! 

Did he just saw a nipple showing when the black jacket moved off the body, while Taekwoon bowed in his chair a bit?

But ok, ok ―Hongbin crushes the ice for the cocktails with much more force than necessary― it is ok.

He can play dirty too.

He just needs a plan now.

  
  
  


Sanghyuk, next to him in the bar, polishing some glasses, was observing his friend very closely, noticing every reaction and jerks slightly when the older fae crushes the ice like he is about to beat someone up. Thankfully no one is around for a order at the moment. Hongbin looks murderous and Sanghyuk is not sure if he should keep an extra eye on his friend that night.    
  


He may need to talk to Hakyeon soon, who should whisper something to Taekwoon or maybe he should go to Taekwoon directly. This can’t go on like this forever. Not without Hongbin doing something stupid.   
  
But one of them needs to make a final step and Sanghyuk knows that is won’t be Hongbin. It will never be Hongbin, because that stupid fae still is stuck in the past, afraid to take the risk of finding love again. Hongbins behaviour doesn’t only drive him crazy, no, Sanghyuk also suffers with him, had always, will always because he cares, damn it and because of that he has to take matters in his own hands   
  
Really, it is time this is about to end before Hongbin gets even more hurt than he already is. 

  
  
  


Knowing very well that Hongbin has intern stuff to do, he bid his goodbyes early on that sunday night rushing out the club in a hurry. So his Hyung won’t find another stupid idea to torture him with jobs he hates. Well it is his own fault for not shutting his mouth again on friday night. Knowing it better, he still let slip one or two comments. They were a joke, goddamnit but unfortunately it was very very thing ice he moved on. 

As soon as he was out the door, two strong arms ―not as strong defined arms as his are but uh, vampire strength is not defined only by muscles so Hakyeons weaker looking appearance was a total illusion―were around his waist and a very welcome body was snuggling against him. Sanghyuk chuckles, mirroring the gesture, pressing Hakyeons body even closer. “Hyung as much as i love those greetings we should move home because you absolutely don’t want Hongbin Hyung to come after me and finding us like this.”   
  
“Is he still in such a mood?” The question gets murmured against his shoulder, the sound vibrating through the thin fabric of his shirt that got not covered from his black coat. Sanghyuk shivers and he is not cold. “Today is one of those days he too forgot we are best friends and i only teased him on friday night.” He mutters back.    
  
A knowing hum leaves the vampires lips, while he slowly releases himself from his lover just enough to have space, leaving soft kisses on the fae’s jawline. “I see, should i help you then to forget about today?” Sanghyuk did not miss the hidden message in that question and he answers it in his own way. Surprising the vampire when he grabs Hakyeons face all of sudden, holding him gentle between his palms while pressing a deep and loving kiss on his undead lovers lips. As startled as Hakyeon is the first seconds, he let his lips move naturally with the faes quickly. Almost purring when Sanghyuk withdraws.    
  
“I hope that answers your question. But i think we also need to talk about them.” The fae sighs. “I have no idea how much longer i can watch without starting to hurt Hongbin Hyung for real with my words of truth. He really makes it hard.” Hakyeon chuckles this time pressing another quick kiss on Sanghyuks lips. “Let’s go home then, there we can talk.”   
  
  


Once home ―this time in Hakyeons apartment. They meet in Sanghyuks apartment too sometimes, but it is nothing compared to Hakyeons. Hakyeon told him he loves his small cosy apartment, but Sanghyuk feels a bit ashamed about his and so he prefers his Hyungs apartment. Hakyeon does him that favor― they stopped talking verbally, they let their bodies talk.    
  
The only sounds that leave two pair of lips for a longer time are animalic, primeval sounds and a bunch of dirty words sometimes whispered, sometimes screamed. Two bodies fusing to one.   
  
It is not a play of power between them, never was, it is not about who fucks who. It is deeper, they both noticed that very soon at the beginning of their relationship, still they are afraid to speak the words, thinking it is too soon even if everything is proven and all cards played. None of them want to break the deep, yet fragile relationship they shared.    
  


Hakyeon promised to make him forget his stressful day and he does with all he can. Sanghyuk can feel the skin burning where the vampire had his fangs sunken in, trails of a lustful fire all over his body. The chemicals of the venom clouding his mind, sending his brain into a state of dullness created by old natural instincts. Letting himself falling over and over and over again, trusting his lover to catch him and keep him safe. 

Unlike his so called best friend Sanghyuk is willing to take the risk of falling deeply, when he knows he can trust his other half.

The vampire is careful not to drink too much of the delicious red liquor that his flesh soaks up like a sponge does water, tasting so incredible delicious on his tongue, truly something exquisite. He is careful to not hurt his love with his fangs when he sucks the fae off on his bed, he is careful to not get drunk when he takes a sip of blood later as he let the fae fuck into him. 

  
When the heat is gone for a while, when the lust became something more meaningful, when their feeds are tangled into each other and the bedsheet, then they talk. But not about them, not about what is between them, no it is easier to talk about those who gave them quite a headache.

  
  


“Can you talk to Taekwoon?”   
  
“I will, he is way to whipped for your friend anyway.”   
  


“Then tell him something, something i never said ok?”   
  
A encouraging hum fills the silence, supporting Sanghyuk to speak further.    
  
“I am not gonna tell you the whole story because that is not my place but in the past Hongbin got hurt pretty badly by your kind. Since then he more or less hates vampires. But-” Sanghyuk turns around to face Hakyeon who had his head snuggled against his neck from behind and the look in his eyes is serious enough that Hakyeon frowns a bit. “That does not change that he is nothing but a princess behind his hard shell. He looks like he rejects love while the truth is he craves badly for it. He looks like he is cold and cool about feelings but he is a mess. He needs someone who really cares for him, who… who holds him together, who… who really truly loves HIM. Not his face, his body, his blood or his magic, no him.” The fae pauses, closing his eyes, thinking, before speaking further. “So if Taekwoon is only out there to play or wanting him because Hongbin looks pretty… Tell him to fuck off!”   
  
Hakyeon smiles warmly at the fae who now, faces him again after the last words were spoken. “I tell him, i promise.” A gentle kiss follows and Sanghyuk tightens his grip around the vampire, pulling him even more close. “I too will tell you something, another little secret in exchange.” Hakyeon puts a strand out of Sanghyuks face, only that his stubborn hair falls back into position. “I never saw my old friend so deeply interested in someone. Never saw him so… patient, so hard fighting for someone. He is a player… and with Hongbin that is not the case, strangely never was. Otherwise he would have stopped weeks ago.” Hakyeon pauses as if searching for the right words. “He cares a lot about this… He talks quite often about Hongbin and… and he worries. So i think… no i am pretty sure that he got a taste of Hongbins reals scent and they matched without your friend even noticing.”   
  
Sanghyuk blinks at Hakyeon, questioning. “Real scent? Matched? What do you mean?” In his head Hakyeon is cursing himself because the discussion all of sudden started to move into a direction he is not sure how to handle, at least not now. He can’t discuss that topic about them right now. Not when he doesn’t know how deep the fae really is into this. He needs more time.   
  
Because real scent or not, Hakyeon will be able to handle such a break up. He did once and it did not kill him, he can handle it a second time.

  
  


A deep breath escapes him and suddenly Sanghyuk feels a certain gravity lingering in the air. Vampires don’t need to breath ―even if most of them do it out of an old habit― so if Hakyeon let slip such a concern sounding breath through his lips the topic is serious.    
  
Maybe too serious for them at this point.   
  
“It’s ok you don’t need to answer that now.” He decides to skip it, nuzzling into the vampires dark soft hair. “Important is you tell Taekwoon.” A warm and thankful smile blooms on Hakyeons face even if Sanghyuk can’t feel it, he can feel the tension fading. “I will… thank you Hyukkie.”

A sleepy hum is the only answer and soon after that both fall asleep.


	5. Payback Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon shows mercy and shows up at the bar again.
> 
> Mercy?
> 
> Well the definition of mercy depends on the personal view. 
> 
> But Hongbin decided once and for all to strike back.  
The game is on, the second player switched form passive to active.
> 
> He too has his dirty tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN WITH A NEW CHAPTER TSUNDERE FAE HONGBIN AND BLUNTLY FLIRTING VAMPIRE TAEKWOON

The second week the same game only with changed rules. 

Hongbin finally had joined the game as a second active player now. He had chosen his weapons to fight and with that comes the problem. Normally he is not one that is very… provocative with clothes or make up, he always was more a nature guy, keeping himself in the background. Means normal shirts and a jeans, subtle makeup or bare face. Nothing special.

How to explain to his stubborn friend that this really is just a payback! 

  
It really is. There is no other meaning in it!

Just payback, just damage control, just a bit flirting.

He can flirt with a vampire, this means nothing after all. 

With flirting no feelings are involved! So, that’s it!

  
How to make this clear, that Hyuk would leave him the fuck alone with this because of course Han Sanghyuk is the first one who immediately notices something is off the first time he starts to change something and it is on thursday night, Hyuk is behind the bar with him when his friend can’t hold back any longer.

“Lee Hongbin are you wearing makeup and is that eyeliner?”

Damn here he thought the change is so subtle no one would notice. Well maybe no one from the other stuff noticed, if yes they kept quiet knowing it better, but Sanghyuk is Sanghyuk and that guy wouldn’t be his best friend in years if not for noticing and commenting on changes. “Shut up i always do!” Hongbin tries to play it off but his voice has a certain sound of nervousness in it that does not go unnoticed by the younger fae.   
  
“But not that intense that i can see it from afar… also… Hyung...” Sanghyuk takes a step back, his wings slightly moving behind his back as he gestures along Hongbins figure, up and down, his eyes fixed on Hongbin so he won’t miss any reaction. “You started to dress up more and more over the week, did you really think i would not notice you changing?”   
  
It takes him a slow count to five, to not use his fist and smacking the smug grin out of Hyuks face right here and now.

“Hyung, i see you also took care of your feathers, more than usual, they are shining brighter under the light. Did you preen them?” 

“It is payback!” Hongbins snaps, wings flapping a bit, emphasizing the statement. He knows that his wings aren’t that special and beautiful. They are dull grey with spots of dark grey, almost black. Nothing compared to other beautiful fae wings, so why putting effort into them. 

“Ok ok i got it, payback.” Sanghyuk moves his hands up, a submitting gesture to show Hongbin he won’t pick further on it. Still the smile says everything he holds back and Hongbin really hates him a lot in exactly this moment.

  
  


Hongbin would have to lie to say he is not getting anxious more and more with every passing night, the vampire did not show up but that was of course only because he was unsure about his plans. Thankfully no one dared to ask any kind of question in that direction. However there was no way to step back and retreat. He too has his pride.

  
  


On friday night finally, the vampire showed up again with his friends. 

Showtime!

  
Wearing one of his uniforms Hongbin rarely dresses himself but owns after all ―he is the manager why should he wear the staff uniform― a dark purple vest with nothing underneath he attracted quite some people over the night. Drawing their attention to the bar. Luckily the were four people on the weekend nights when everything goes good because the business went very, very well and as someone who likes money to a certain point Hongbin starts to consider, dressing up more often. Normally when he wears the uniform he wears at least a black or white shirt underneath.

As if that is not sneaky enough of him he really decided to put a black leather choker around his neck. 

Oh and makeup with eyeliner.

Of course.

  
  
  


The first round of cocktails was ordered by Wonshik as the last week as it seems. It doesn’t matter, Hongbin spotted the vampire already and damn it it was a mistake to look out for the bloodsucking bat. Black leather pants and a thin white shirt, which neckline seems to be only hold together by a thin ribbon so it won’t fall over the broad, beautifully broad shoulders. 

Scolding himself in his mind when he catches his thoughts. Could he please get his shit together and play it cool as long as that sneaky incubus is watching him from behind the counter while he mixes the ordered drinks for him, Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

  
  


“I wonder what he finds so special about you to try it again and again” The incubus suddenly states, sounding pretty much annoyed, knowing very well it will pick on the fae’s pride. “Excuse me?!” Hongbin stopped during his movements, glaring at Wonshik. “Did you maybe use your fae glamour on my Hyung?” He has a really hard time not to laugh watching the emotions of anger, annoyance, hurt and… wait disappointment (?) fighting on the fae’s face. The wings slightly shaking and all of sudden Wonshik is not sure anymore if he did the right thing, provoking the fae like this just to get informations out of him. But he always was blunt and a bit dumb with things like that. 

“The fae glamour” Hongbin founds back to his blank expression getting a hold of himself again “is a kind of illusion magic.” He shakes the mixer pretty aggressive, then concentrating for a few seconds to pour the cocktail into three glasses. “It is harmless in the end because it does not harm the person itself. It only tricks your eyes and with that your mind.” He places the glasses in front of the younger then ruffles his wings. A warning.

  
“The glamour of your vampire friend instead fucks up someone’s mind directly!” Hongbin sounds sharper than he intended to be but the young demon seems pretty much unimpressed anyway. His face gave nothing away. As arrogant as a vampire, Hongbin thinks but it is nothing to wonder. Both races are pretty similar after all. 

  
“So don’t even think about giving me a talk about me using my fae magic.” Ok now he snarls “and to satisfy you, you arrogant wanna-be-demon spawn, no i don’t use my glamour, i never use my glamour power at work, i never used it on your beloved vampire friend, i haven’t used it in years!” With the last words hissed, he turns around and leaves a now clearly baffled Wonshik alone at the counter, not even taking the cash.

“Impressive” Wonshik mumbles, leaving the cash (he ordered the cocktails so often he knows the price by know) for the other fae behind the bar counter to see, taking the cocktails and about to leave until he hears a whispered but harsh “Wait!” He turns around again only to see the other young fae ―it must be Sanghyuk, the one that has something with Hakyeon ongoing― reaching out, collecting the cash but also waving him back to the counter with a serious look on his face. “I give you a warning incubus, never, NEVER anger him like that again. You have no idea about what you were talking. Fae magic is a topic that is off limits ok!”    
  
Wonshik sighs. “Yeah i am sorry ok, i didn’t thought… i have your kind in mind as very prideful beings and i thought i could get something out of him like that. It was stupid.” He let his shoulders hanging like a scolded child. “I am really sorry.”    
  
Sanghyuk hums. “Accepted. Be nice to him from now on and he will accept one too.”   
  
“Uhm…” Wonshik started not sure if he should ask any further questions. “Can i may you ask two things then, even if one is maybe related to the magic stuff?” It is really funny Sanghyuk thinks, how a grown up man like Wonshik can look like a small scolded but still curious child. “If i answer then depends on the question. Go on”   
  
“Uh ok. Is it normal that a faes eyes change colour when angry or doing magic? You know like vampires eyes chang-” Wonshik got cut off in the middle of his sentence by a gasping sound and a concerned look on the young faes face. “His eyes changed?”   
  
“Uhm… yeah, they got kinda a bright green colour that looked like toxic liquid.”   
  
“You may be lucky he left so quickly then. Next question.”

So he won’t get an answer to this one, well that kinda was an answer too, Wonshik thinks. “He called me wanna-be demon… but i am clearly a demon?” He complains. At this Sanghyuk has to laugh but he managed to keep it quiet like their whole conversation, he never wanted to embarrass the incubus in front of others after all. Good for them that at the moment no one was near or wanted to order and the other two bar keepers moved to the other end, giving them room to talk. “When we fae talk about demons we mean fallen angels. Anyone else is not a real demon in our eyes. So sorry my friend but if a fae is talking about a demon we mean the real thing.”   
  
Wonshik snorts at that, frowning at Sanghyuk. “Prideful and arrogant, i do remember your kind quite correctly.” Sanghyuk adjusts his big wings giving the incubus a big smile not impressed at all by the insult. “See it the other way incubus. We address all races correctly instead of putting labels on you and others.”    
  
“Wow… that… wow.” Wonshik can’t hold back the smile anymore. “Ok, ok you won i surrender. Kiddo you really are a good friend. I am sorry for playing the asshole tonight.” Now Sanghyuk laughs louder. “Here i wondered how it could be that Hakyeon is friends with yours, but i guess you actually are a very nice person.” Wonshik hums, still smiling. “I am, i just wanted to push some buttons, but i guessed i pushed the wrong ones.” Sanghyuk nods but smiles. 

“Tell Hakyeon i deliver his order personally.”   
  
“I will, if you excuse me now i have to deliver some cocktails or they all may end up sucking on me and one of them is enough to handle. So please deliver the special order for your vampire soon.”    
  
He turns around with a grin on his face and Sanghyuks laugher follows him even as he enters the VIP area.

  
Hongbin needed only a few minutes to calm down his magic that burned inside him like a fire tornado but he needed another few to calm himself down in general. He had noticed the colour change in his eyes in the mirroring glass on the bar wall when he left the bar in rage. It was not much but it was there and when he saw it, the incubus saw it too.   
  
Damn it! 

It is not that there are rumors already but he really doesn’t wanted to confirm them in his club with so many others around. Ruffling his hair and screaming on the inside, he tries to finally calm down.

  
  


After fifteen minutes he went back to the bar again. The incubus gone, his other three staff members doing their work.    
  
Everything was fine and he could go back to his personal business.

Driving a vampire crazy in his own ways. Oh he was on fire, almost literally.

  
  
  


Around two hours later and him suffering because he had to watch that living corpse ―yes he finds himself enjoying creating insulting nicknames for Taekwoon in his mind― dance with two other men and the way the vampire moved was pure seduction of prey, he found him leaning against the counter of his bar. Playing with a black card that has something written on it. He doesn’t make the effort to read it. Probably the credit card to pay ―most times Taekwoon pays him cash because he hates playing with his card, why Hongbin never asked.    
  
As soon as Hongbin spots him he wonders why the fuck he care about it at all. Why the fuck he cares with whom Taekwoon dances, from whom Taekwoon feed, with whom Taekwoon… ok he really does not want to think about THOSE... unnecessary details! Slightly grimacing about his imagination he luckily is facing that side of the bar, were the wall is filled with all necessary bottles to mix his drinks and those thankfully protect his face from the mirror glass behind them, as he fills up the under part of the shelf with new glasses he brought from the kitchen. So he gave nothing away. It is clear that the vampire is waiting for him and that no one else will get between them, so he is doomed to turn around to face that man who drives him crazy more and more since weeks! 

He wants nothing more than successful revenge this time, yet he tries to flee every time the vampire gets to close. He wants nothing more than to rub everything, that Taekwoon put him through in the last weeks, back into that vampires face, yet as soon as he has to face the vampire bit by bit his defensive wall crumbles and it is embarrassing to the point it pisses him off so much that it turns into anger.

Against himself.

Angry Hongbin, is a salty Hongbin.

It is his only protection he has left.

  
  
  


“You dressed up? For me?” 

How much he had missed that voice! So much, so much. Fuck fuck fuck. 

Hongbin snorts trying his best to play it cool. “Believe what you want Sweetheart, but you are not special.” He is about to turn for the glass before he asks, just to be safe his plan will work. “The usual?” Taekwoon hums approvingly. Watching the bar keeper working his magic and playing further with his card.    
  
The fae really got him this time.

Hard. 

He saw Hongbin in that uniform rarely, maybe twice, he can’t really remember. But he clearly remembers a shirt underneath that vest and he believes that originally that outfit is designed for wearing a shirt under it. But the fae wears nothing, NOTHING underneath and damn if this isn’t payback for his suit move. Also was that choker necessary?    
  
Not special hu?

Who the hell is Hongbin gonna think he can fool? 

“Well then i believe my dear that you indeed dressed up for me.” Not even trying to hide his fangs while giving Hongbin a smile that can be described as hungry. His eyes traveling along the exposed neck, the black choker clinging around it like a second skin and showing off a wonderful contrast to the paler skin. He curses in his head, about that very very nice picture his eyes get feed with. He does not remember the neck being that muscular and those muscles are moving really nicely when the fae moves his head.    
  
Not to mention the rest of the exposed skin and the promises what else lies underneath the purple fabric that covers the main parts of Hongbins chest. 

  
  


The cocktail is pretty quick mixed. Hongbin knows the recipe backwards meanwhile, as often as he had done it.

The only thing that is different is that he added a little extra this time… when he had mixed the right kind of bloods together.

  
  


Oh he too can be a dirty player.

  
  


Taekwoon hands him his credit card and dictates Hongbin the amount he can debit of. When he is done, neither the hungry look in the vampires eyes goes unnoticed nor the fact there is a slight orange glimmer in them, a small fire started to burn and it is a wonderful boost for his ego, he gives his full attention to the vampire as he places the finished drink in front of him and hands over the card. “Then if you believe that, i let you. Feel honoured vampire.” He whispers while leaning in, being all provocative. Oh he is totally in his role now. “I only do that from time to time, when i feel like it.” Now he is so near to Taekwoon the vampire can feel his breath.

“Does that also mean you like getting a choker around your neck?” Taekwoon whispers leaning in too, not giving Hongbin a change to back off now. This game can be played by two.    
  
“No i like to cover my neck a bit so isn’t that easy to put fangs into it.” Hongbin gives his deadly dimple smile and as if he wants to provocate the vampire he tilts his neck a bit to the side. Indeed the choker is broad enough to cover the pulse enough to make it not easy just biting there.    
  
Taekwoon laughs quietly then moves two fingers, slowly for Hongbin to watch. Gentle placing them under the choker, tugging slightly on the leather while arching a brow. “You know i have no idea where the rumor comes from, that we mostly favor the pulse at the neck.” He slowly let his fingers ghost along the fae’s skin, down towards where neck and shoulder meet. “Because there are so many other places i favor too.” Letting them slide a bit along the exposed collarbone and oh he can clearly feel Hongbin shivering now.   
  
It is the first time he sees the fae struggling with control.   
  


When he was teasing the fae in the earlier days, Hongbin always had himself under such a good control Taekwoon did not even feel his heartbeat skipping or quickening, neither his pulse and it amazed him, made him even more curious about Lee Hongbin, the tsundere, salty fae. Even know he shows an incredible self control, anyone else would be on his knees already, Taekwoon normally knows how to get what he wants but Lee Hongbin is truly something else.    
  
“But you won’t tell me your favorites i guess.” It was not a real question but still Hongbin can’t deny he wasn’t curious enough to hear more about it. “Oh dear, i would rather show you then tell you.” Taekwoon whispered seductively as he bend forward to reduce the little bit safety space between them to nothing. For the first time Hongbin has troubles to maintain his poker face and control. The pictures that get summoned in his head are deadly and he can feel a longing feeling in his body. Further there is a heat spreading through him he wants to stop.

Now!   
  


  
Ha! There it was! A small change in the fae’s heartbeat. It seems that he slowly is able to crack that shell the true Hongbin hides himself behind. Taekwoon smiles. “Still calling me dear? Wasn’t it you who came up weeks ago with finding a pet name for me? Still no idea?” Hongbin knows how to play that game for sure and he does not hold back anymore. It is fire with fire now and the war is on.    
  
The vampire chuckles as he moves back, releasing the fae out of his presence and removing the fingers that still lingered on the collarbone. Hongbin is sure were they touched the skin is burning. “I may have found one but don’t you think this is something used to be in private.” Taekwoon amusingly states, taking his new drink and just as Hongbin blinks, he is gone. Leaving the barkeeper with his salty response alone again.    
  
Hongbins lips leaves a quiet curse. 

  
  


Only to turn into a wily grin a few seconds later. 

  
He can’t wait   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm what do you think he did hu?
> 
> He played dirty i can tell you.  
As dirty as he could for a vampire XD
> 
> Tell me your thoughts.  
Also never forget you can find me on twitter too XD https://twitter.com/Starlightowl99


	6. Mess of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a dirty move for a fae towards a vampire.
> 
> Taekwoon can't believe which with cards Hongbin started to play and the fae woke up a predator he probably shouldn't have?
> 
> But we will see about that later.
> 
> For now four supernaturals have fun in the club, Hakyeon and Sanghyuk are deep into something but also unsure about their kind of relationship.  
Jaehwan and Wonshik are just enjoying themselves and Taekwoon loves his mess of friends while thinking about some stuff and trying not to lose it.

Tonight was one of the rare occasions they all decided to go out clubbing together. It was normal to meet during their work, since they all are hired for Taekwoon and the family business or that sometimes they all meet at someone’s home all in private and just chilling when they finally were able to manage it clearing all their schedules. Forgetting work for a few hours, making themselves all comfortable and the place cozy. (That’s the side normal people and creatures rarely got to see. In their business branche they need to be cold businessman and the bad boys and they live up to that in order to stay on top.) But that’s what they all love the most, cozy relaxed evenings in private at home just watching movies, playing games ―though Taekwoon in incredible competitive and hates losing a lot and most times Jaehwan can’t shut his mouth teasing his Hyung which leads to stupid fights Hakyeon has to stop because Wonshik wouldn’t dare to get between them― laughing a lot and having fun.

Should they decide on heading out for the night and it is not business related they prefer bars with nice music in the background like the sound is just a decoration next to some pictures or old bottles on the wall showing off the quality of drinks yet they were not too expensive to only visit once all few month. But since Taekwoon was whipped for the fae manager they found themselves gathering more often than usual in this club during their free time, not just for the gambling business and of course as the good friends they are always one at least was with the vampire that hates nothing more than crowds and too loud music. 

Ah love, makes you do strange things.

  
  


Despite the fact they rarely go out for social events like that, three of them always made sure they were dressed to kill if they did. Their business forced them to wear suits and elegant shirts at daytime and at least something proper in the nighttime (Yes vampires can walk in daylight they just have to be careful with the sun and avoid direct sun as good as possible. Sunlight does not kill them but a sunburn hurts as hell.) Not just because others expected it from them because of their image, also because they loved fashion to a certain point. Does it came to seducing Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Wonshik never had hold back, living their true nature. Normally it was always Taekwoon falling a bit out of the raster in the most casual clothes from all of them. 

Forced to wear suits so often while working ―which includes those gambling rounds but he was rebelling wearing a suit here too for a long time already. A bunch creatures and mostly vampires, are playing with cards and dices throwing money and other valuable stuff at each other, why wearing a damn suit? He was here to have fun and to take care of idiots and not sealing business deals― he was glad to just slip in comfy jeans and one of his beloved checkered shirts with a simple shirt or tank top underneath. Those clothes drew a clear line between his work time and his free time. 

However for the sake of love and seduction he took the incubus words to heart, dressing up more and more and now he perfectly fits the look of a seducing vampire out for a hunt. 

They were quite an attraction.   
  


  
Hakyeon with the classic sexy style mostly teasing with just showing off a bit more than necessary but not revealing to much. One or two buttons of a shirt opened or a wider collar or sometimes also the opposite, a tight turtleneck hinting a perfect chest and body most times those items were combined with a very tight jeans. Spicy, chic and sneaky understanding the game of seduction perfectly, no probably is the master himself. Loving fashion in general, Hakyeon is always perfectly dressed to the different types of events.

Jaehwan with his controverse image of cute and soft but also cool and chic, often wearing oversized shirts or sweaters ―showing off his shoulders, sometimes tight buttoned up shirts. Could suddenly turn from soft and fluffy as cotton candy is into something sharp and hard like a blade from a knife piercing through you. 

Wonshik was just… well incubus. Often wearing see through shirts or ery very VERY tight ones, tight jeans or ripped loose ones, sometimes he even lays shirtless in the VIP area in his vampires lap. Unreachable for everyone but feeding hungry eyes and minds. Not holding back at all. When that time of the evening had come Jaehwan forbid him to leave the VIP area without him, he was not even allowed to go for a round of new cocktails and at rare times Jaehwan even does not hold back to mark him in front of everyone and damn Wonshik loves it so so much. The incubus loved that possessive side of the vampire.    
  


Wonshik was the perfect match for Jaehwan. Looking intimidating and harsh even able to act like it but under the hard shell he was such a soft soul craving for nothing more than love. (Also Jaehwan needed someone like Wonshik at least if you ask Taekwoon.)

While Taekwoon found himself more and more enjoying to wear simple yet elegant clothes that show off skin on the right places but not enough to show everything leaving it to everyone’s mind, summoning their own images after the input was given through the eyes. Comfortable and sexy, sometimes playful and sexy, sometimes chic and sexy. A mix between Hakyeon and Jaehwan and yet something on his own. Like the white silky shirt with the big collar today and the black leather pants. (To be honest the leather was something Hakyeon forced upon him, he would have prefered a simple black jeans, but remembering the faes reaction when he took the picture in… yes he was thankful he listened but he will never say this out loud.) What he skips is the ‘showing off as most as i can’-part, that’s a Kim Wonshik incubus thing only. 

Taekwoon can’t deny he loves the attention that came with the change of clothes, it makes it easier when the food source comes to you voluntarily and he doesn’t have to hunt someone down on the dancefloor for hours. Not that he was a great dancer anyway. Dancing means lots of moving so much it is similar to exercising, at least for him and coming to move in a sporty way Taekwoon turns out to be an incredible lazy vampire. 

  
  
  


“Wait where is mine?” Hakyeon frowns, complaining as soon as the incubus had placed the drinks on the smaller table in the middle, making Wonshik sigh. “You get your special order again by personal delivery i should tell.” Hakyeons eyes widen first before he hums a satisfying “I see” and he smiles like a child knowing he gets a long wanted present as he leans back into the comfortably purple coloured chair. Jaehwan snickers while dragging the incubus down on the small couch. “He probably needs an excuse to escape the claws of his annoyed club manager who can’t handle a horny vampire.” He grins at Taekwoon while taking the blood mix Wonshik got him. The incubus, now laying comfortable on the couch and in Jaehwans lab, grinning too but knowing better and bites back a teasing comment.

But Taekwoon ―only amused and not feeling insulted at all because they all know too well that Jaehwan is one to talk about being horny― gives his cousin THAT smile as if he knows more than the rest of them, while swaying his drink, staring at the moving blood when he answers. “I think i riled him up in a rather positive way.” Making Jaehwan laugh and the other two snorting in amusement. “That probably is the understatement of the year Hyung.” Wonshik giggles. 

Than the vampire takes a sip and freezes. Frowning at the glass while slowly taking it down and sniffing concentrated. It is his normal order but… something smells fishy about it. Something is different than normally. The mix is different, barely noticeable but it is here. 

  
  


Something...   
  


  
It is weak but...

  
  


That smell…

He carefully nipps on the blood this time just to make sure, letting the blood run slowly along his tongue, vampire senses sharp and trained, tasting every single ingredient in the mixture and when he gets his thoughts confirmed a deep growl makes his way all up through his throat, leaving his lips. A vibrating sound that rolls like a wave through the air, filling out the whole area so that even other VIPs glare at him, shivers running along their bodies. They do not dare to turn towards him. 

It’s not a harmless growl.

More the growl of a hunting predator.

  
It tastes like cinnamon, sea-buckthorn and something wooden.    
  


Damn that stupid bird…

  
  


Hongbin really played him dirty with this.   
  
  
Releasing a low chuckle out of nothing that suddenly turns into a quiet laugher making the other three looking at him, confused but also a bit frightened because the smirk that is left on his lips after he is done is dirty… and dark.

In the end he is a predator.

Did Hongbin forget that?

  
  


“That fucking fae.” He mumbles and just as Hakyeon is about to ask what suddenly got into him, why he is cursing, why the fire in his eyes is burning so bright and his fangs are on display like he is about to bite down on someone, he gets distracted when another familiar face enters the VIP section and enters his vision. Walking directly towards their group with a cocktail in his hand. Still a bit worried and swearing to himself he better not let Taekwoon out of his eyes for the rest of the evening ―what he saw in his old friends eyes was hunger, magic and something he is not quite sure of it yet but what he is sure about is that this is a dangerous mix― Hakyeon welcomes his lover. The others may tease him with having a boyfriend but actually they both haven’t had talked about their state of relationship and both seem ok without labeling it.. 

He too had a sniff on Sanghyuks real scent and he is not sure if the fae had ever noticed. If Sanghyuk is aware of it he keeps quite, after all he was in a state of ecstasy when it happened which on the other side is the reason Hakyeon says nothing. The younger fae wasn’t by clear mind when it happened. Sanghyuk after all is still so young, so full of energy and life. Hakyeon wouldn’t wonder if they one day, part ways because Sanghyuk wants something else. He has no intentions on pressuring his lover with informations like this doesn’t want him to feel like they had sealed a contract and now he is forced to stay with the vampire. No actually he is afraid of scaring Sanghyuk away sooner than later if he is honest to himself. The fae had never stated what he really feels and Hakyeon wants to treasure what they have as good as he can.

So he greets him with a smile, trying to push all his doubts back into the dark corner of his mind. Unfortunately he was not fast enough for Taekwoon who noticed the smile did not reach the eyes for the first few seconds. Making him wonder and there is this feeling lingering in his mind telling him he should talk with Hakyeon later. If they were in the same situation? Now that Taekwoon thinks about it… for Hakyeon it is unusual to keep someone as long as Sanghyuk with him. Did his old friend for real catched feelings?   
  
  


On the inside Taekwoon groans but still he is able to great Sanghyuk without letting anyone know about his thoughts being somewhere else. “Did he let you go or did you just flee?” He asks picking up Jaehwans joke from earlier and grinning at the young fae as he puts his cocktail down. Not able to drink further on it for now. The lame joke earning him a amused snort. Jaehwan welcoming the fae with a warmly “Hi Hyukkie” before whining about his Hyung for stealing his joke. Wonshik doesn’t bother to get up, just waves at him with a friendly smile giving him a “Hi vulture” and Sanghyuk smiles totally unbothered back while giving him a short nod and a playful “Hi bat” back. The incubus let out a short laugh surprising Taekwoon. He never had thought Wonshik would be that well known about birds to be able to define the faes family bird. Sometimes the incubus really is more intelligent than he seems. “But yours aren’t from a bat?” Jaehwan whispers and Taekwoon sighs to himself and maybe sometimes his cousin is dumper than he thought. “No but they are bat like love.”

“Jokes aside, i just left telling him i have an special order to deliver.” He says while placing the cocktail in Hakyeons hands as he now stands next to him. “Couldn’t you hear him cursing and groaning at me for spoiling my undead bat when i left the bar?” He innocently blinks at the other three while Hakyeon just giggles. That seriously sounds like something Hongbin would say. Well fae humor. “ Here i just do my job seriously, delivering an order.” He says a little bit dramatically with a hint of sarcasm, grinning so sneaky that would suit an imp. Meanwhile he let one hand wander along Hakyeons arm that he holds the cocktail with.

“You really make sure he is gonna hate me hu? Leaving him with lots of work only to deliver a single cocktail to a vampire.” He grins at Sanghyuk who slowly had moved until he is behind the chair, then letting his hands glide down Hakyeons chest. His wings flattering a bit before he adjusts them comfortably on his back again. “Not just any vampire and do i hear you complaining?” He whispers, his head next to Hakyeons and the vampire can feel the warm breath ghosting in layers along his neck. Can smell the scent of … again there it is. So pure and rich. Hakyeon smiles as he purrs a seductive “Never little bird” into the faes ear before he leaves a kiss on the exposed neck next to him and Jaehwan whistles, Wonshik commenting “It’s getting hot in here.” while Taekwoon only sighs. “Please keep this for the bedroom you two.” It only earns him snorts and chuckles from different directions.

“My friend, you are just jealous, maybe you should finally make someone else yours.” While Sanghyuk just mumbles more to himself “Oh you two would fit so perfect together.” Taekwoon frowns at Hakyeon. “Don’t give me that look. I did not say you should force him. How long do you plan on only flirting? How long do you wanna play until you finally strike?” As Hakyeon was speaking he subconscious moves his hands, now holding his cocktail glass pretty near to Jaehwan. Who suddenly gets again distracted from the discussion by a to well known smell coming out from the blood in the glass.

Holding Hakyeons wrist he smells curious now, at the mix directly now having the older vampires attention and Taekwoon was never more glad for Jaehwan interrupting a conversation of them. But the words Hakyeon has spoken still lingered in his mind. His old friend wasn’t that wrong. 

“Hyung that smells like… Pls don’t tell me…”

Hakyeon, smiling innocently at Jaehwan using his free hand to break out from the grip. “I don’t know what you mean?” Moving the glass to the other side where Taekwoon sits. Taekwoon groans, trying to get the smell of banana, even he can smell now, out of his nose by holding his nose deeper into the cocktail glass he snatches back from the table into his hands. Inhaling Hongbins blood even if that smell riles him up in a way he would love to have under better control. “Damn you and your banana milk obsession.” He hisses while holding his nose deeper and deeper in the glass. Anything is better now than that horrible smell of banana milk. (He has a trauma from those days Hakyeon suddenly decided that he wants to flavor his blood and he loves the smell of banana milk humans sell. Since those days Hakyeon had a obsession with that horrible stuff and everything about Hakyeon smelled like damn sweet banana milk for a way to long time. Until Taekwoons senses got overloaded with it and he banned him from work under the condition he reduces consuming that stuff.)

Hakyeon laughs loudly while Hyuk just chuckles. “Oh please Taekwoon don’t be such a drama queen. The smell is nice.” Hakyeon purrs while having another sip. 

Wonshik, who lays in Jaehwans lap, his cocktail placed on the small table in the middle suddenly blinks mischievously at Sanghyuk. “Say kiddo, you don’t drink banana milk since a few weeks, don’t you?” Even in the dim light of the club Sanghyuks blushing is obvious. Hakyeon leans over, threatening to hit the incubus mumbling a “Mind your own sex life, sex addict demon.” While Jaehwan intuitive gets protective yet can’t hold a laugher back too “Hungs stop threatening my beloved pet.”   
“Hey don’t call me that in public!” Wonshik gasps, trying to hide his face that turned red immediately at the statement, burying his head into Jaehwans stomach. “Oh please, as if we don’t know about your preferences.” Hakyeon teases further. Enjoying the incubus suffering a lot after his comment.

While Taekwoon just smiles at the his bunch of friends, shaking his head in disbelief but smiling fondly, before he turns around halfway in his chair, looking at the bar searching for the other fae and when his eyes found Hongbin he let enough magic awaken in his body to send a message. 

  
  


Getting nervous all of sudden and feeling watched the fae stops his current doing, looking up from the checklist he works on ―he has started to check on the current amount of decorations for the drinks he has stored under the bar counter so he can fill them up again― and immediately gets caught by eyes of a predator, filled with an untamed orange fire that threatens to devour him right here and now and it takes away his breath for a few seconds. He can feel the heat, the power, in those eyes, burning down every protection he hoped would be strong enough to protect his heart from any damage. His body arching for the vampire with such intensity he was not prepared for. Did the vampire use magic on him? No he wouldn’t do that. Not on him. Taekwoon seems to be a fair player if it is about using magic on him. 

  
  


Yet judging these eyes he is not sure if his plan was a good idea…

  
  


What Hongbin never noticed, in that moment he stared back, small sparks of his own magic, responded to the call from Taekwoon and the hot orange fire of the vampire mets the cold glow of green fae fire. Just a quick flash of green sparks, dancing over the dark chocolate brown iris of the fae. Too fast to get noticed by anyone else, slow enough for Taekwoons vampire senses to see. Enough for him to get confirmed a rumor he heared long long time ago about Hongbins bloodline.

  
  


Now he wants the fae even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than i wanted but i needed to write it.  
First i need to practise ot6 XD Second i don't like to sudden story developing.  
So here is kind of a filler chapter but still with important details XD
> 
> If you like it after all let me now XD
> 
> Love you <3


	7. Bold Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are made to be broken.
> 
> Aren't they?
> 
> Not for Hongbin.  
Not that rule.
> 
> Not that rule.
> 
> Not th-

Hongbin shivers, whining in his thoughts about the cold that just slapped him into the face as he stepped out the backdoor around an hour later, waste bags in his hands and too lazy to put on a jacket for the short walk to the waste containers as leaves the warm cozy club. Cloaking himself with a layer of his magic quickly, green flames dancing on his skin, keeping him warm in an instant. Why wearing a jacket when he can use magic after all? (Well it was a bit risky to use that magic because he normally doesn’t want anyone seen him using it but he is lazy and who would wait for him in the alley they also dump their waste in?) 

There is still the question if all of his shivers were only caused by the cold, when he still can feel shivers running down his spine from those eyes in his head which are still hunting him in his imagination and the fire magic already keeping him wonderful warm.

Shaking out his wings a bit as soon as he has the space to do so. They started to feel a bit stiff. Ah, the burden of having them out all night without moving them much. He groans while spreading them a bit deciding doing this more often from now on in his future breaks. Also they could need another preening. Some feathers look like they are a bit fringed and that’s not a good impression to seduce a vamp-

Wait a minute he didn’t thought that, didn’t he?   
  
For fucks sake, he curses at himself, mumbling the words as he walks towards the big containers to get rid of the waste in. If his hands would be free he would pull at his hair now i frustration. For fucks sake he hates him so so much, he hates them all, he absolutely despises fucking vampires. Finding himself almost banging his head against the lid he had put down after throwing the bags in. Holding back in the last second. That would have hurt, they are made of metal after all and he may be a masochist for playing a game he shouldn’t but he is not that much in for pain to hurt himself so bad.

Taking a deep breath he turns around, stepping forward at the same time and collides with another body. The green flames vanishing in an instant, like someone has blown out a candle flame. About to lose his balance he flaps his wings while stumbling a few centimeters backwards against the metal container. Furiously growling at whoever thought it is a nice idea to drive him into a corner like that as two strong arms find their way around his waist, holding im in place. Absolutely not letting him move a millimeter forward or backward.

Absolutely in rage and blinded by that, he grabs the other by his collar about to shout his wonderful repertoire of curses at the person when he feels a short sting very close to his neck and he stiffens. Reset in an instant, his brain now has the time to come up with progressing the situation.

First, the body he bumped into is cold and there are fangs on his skin.

Which leads to second, it very much must be a vampires body.

Coming to third, their two bodies are very very close and he might be damned for liking it way too much.

Unlike his brain his body immediately recognized Taekwoon and the response is everything Hongbins brain screams against it. Pressing itself closer to the normally cold body that strangely feels so warm and comfortable right now and letting a small whimper leaving his lips.

While his brain can only scream  _ RULE NUMBER THREE _ again and again.

A broken record.

For fucks sake did he whimpered?    
No no no no no no this did not happen, didn’t it?

Hongbin can feel lips now, softly pressed on a spot near to his pulse, the sting is gone. Before his brain can hundred percent understand what's happening, overwriting the idea that this is just one of his small daydreams having THOSE arms around him ― it is that moment he wants to bellow at himself realising his thoughts and how they start to wander, about to hate himself for clearly breaking his own rule― he hears a soft voice speaking and the lips stopped touching his skin. Of course it is HIM, his brain finally able to share that information with him.

However despite the softness and calm that mainly shape the sounds giving life to that beautiful voice he learned to love so much, there is no way he can’t fail to hear the power and hunger hidden in the shadows of soft vocals. A rough darkness he gets curious about. "That was a very dirty move Harphy, very dirty! I must confess, it is not easy, not just…" That's when Hongbin feels a sting again, coaxing a sharp and short gasp out of him. 

Fangs!

Poking against his skin, not damaging it, not pushing through, not tearing blood, only poking but enough to let him feel.

Did he finally managed to bring the vampire to his limits? Does Taekwoon finally shows his true nature? A bloodsucking undead corpse that just wants some delicious fae blood? An arrogant evil creature that just wants to mark and own his personal fae? Will he finally hunt him down here in that small backstreet, taking what he things belongs to him? 

Will he snap now? Will he?

In the end they are like that. All of them.    
They are all like that.   
They are-   
  


  
Then something happens Hongbin is sure he will hate himself forever.   
  
He noticed it way to late, that his breathing speed up with his heart. That his lips parted to let a sound escape he wishes for the floor to open, swallowing him whole.

  
  


A quiet moan.

  
  


He actually really let out a moaning sound. A way to needy sounding one.

  
  


He- He really- confirmed the vampire he is turned on by this. Oh fuck fuck fuck! How deep did he fall? Is he crazy? This needs to stop, he needs to stop, before things happen he will regret just because his body thinks betraying him is totally ok. 

Rule number fucking damn three won’t be broken, no no no he- this needs to be stopped now and he is so angry, so angry at Taekwoon for doing this to him, so angry at himself for being a stupid idiot again, so damn angry. All he wants is to push that vampire away that was able to break his walls, wants to hit him, wants to scream at him to fuck off, to not get near him again, to leave him alone before everything is too late and he will break again because of a fucking bloodsucker.

Wishing and acting are however two completely different things and all he actually is able to do is moving his lips as he tries to get control over his trembling body back. Hissing at him, cursing at him, almost screaming at the vampire what the hell he think he is doing, until Taekwoon holds his face between his palms and kisses him to shut him up. 

A fatal strike.

For Hongbin.

Who first is dumbstruck only to react back intuitive in the worst way.

He should slap the other.   
He should scream at the other.

But the kiss is soft and not forced at all and it is the trigger that get pulled from the gun that aims at his heart. 

Hongbin finds himself kissing back, hesitant due the fact he is startled first but that’s not the point. Pushing their bodies together to a level strangers would say without any doubt they are lovers. The fae can feel the muscles, the defined glorious shape of the vampire body and he wants more so much more. Wings hanging limp from the back, every strength to hold them in position faded, feathers touching the dirty street, 

Oh and the bullet of love does not miss it’s goal. It hits his heart with full power.

Hongbin just broke his own rule and put his heart on the line again only to watch it bleeding now. The question is… is it worth it?

Feeling the fae reacting, not only kissing back ―insecure as if it would be the first kiss, which is not utterly wrong being not kissed like that in years ― Taekwoon can’t hide the smile finally getting everything confirmed and then he stops holding back, going all in as he presses the youngers body tight against his and the container to stabilise them both. Kissing the heat out of both of them, leading the fae without overwhelming him or giving Hongbin the feeling of getting controlled. It becomes a intense and messy kiss, both pretty aware of the sexual tension they had build up over weeks without really releasing anything and Taekwoon decides he needs to stop after this or he may for real lose control. He doesn’t want losing it, doesn’t wanna risk losing the trust he was about to build up between them.

When breaking the kiss to give Hongbin a change to breath again he’s looking deep into the windows to Hongbins soul, his iris a storm of fire, like an inferno, so intense and orange and full of magic yet Hongbin knows the magic can’t affect him so easily. A simple glamour won’t do, not with the ability of his green flames magic that are answering the burning call from Taekwoon instantly, filling is iris with an almost similar inferno of flames. The vampire got everything confirmed about the rumors he heared. About the Lee’s being a very strong fae family, the connections in their blood, Hongbins strong magic energy.

The green flame, a dangerous power making the fae impervious to a certain level of vampire magic.

Just one of many reasons he wants the fae so so bad. His body arches for a strong partner.

"We will continue this, Harphy.” He speaks soft as if talking to an confused animal and Hongbin is in a kinda similar state. Caressing gentle with a thumb over slightly blushed cheeks. “I won't let you get out of this. I want you, so so bad… and i just got proven how much you want me too." A smile blooms on the vampires lips and it is neither mocking nor sneaky, it is genuine with a soft touch. “We will continue this but not here and not now.” Lowering his voice to the point it is more a whisper, he leans in until their lips almost touch again. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Leaving a dumbstruck shivering fae in the dirty small backstreet after placing another soft short kiss on slightly parted lips that hungrily suck up what they get feed. Blinking in disbelief about the whole situation, into the dirty yellow light of an old lamp that had his best day seen as a light source against the dark cloak of the night, the light almost completely swallowed by a blue so dark it could be black. 

That did not just happen… He did not… He… 

Oh fuck!

  
  


After being back himself, Hongbin really is about to lose it.

He just wants to go home, crawling under his blanket and crying all the pain out that got awaken in the last seconds by a fucking vampire.

The worst thing is he can’t even blame Taekwoon, he and he alone is responsible for this downfall.

He played the game.

He lost.

Now he is afraid to face the consequences.

  
  


For the next few minutes Hongbin can’t set a foot inside the club again.

  
  
  


Hakyeon eyed him like a hawk when he walked back to the group, joining them again and while he sits down the hawk eyes narrow, the stare should be burning but Taekwoon is to used to it to feel anything from that stare.

Only a small victory, knowing it is the other way around too.

“Where were you?” Of course Hakyeon has an idea, he is not stupid but he wants to hear it from Taekwoon and he wants the vampire telling him himself that he did nothing stupid. But it wouldn’t be Taekwoon if not for the following answer. “I needed some fresh air, that’s all.”   
  
“Fresh air.”    
  
“Yes just some fresh oxygen, nothing else. Just oxygen.”   
  
“You don’t need oxygen to stay alive anymore.”   
  
“Sometimes it is nice to take a breath of it.”

Hakyeon keeps glaring suspicious at him and frowns a bit but keeps quiet. He knows that just was the confirmation from his best friend he needed and being satisfied with it or not, he won’t get more out of the other vampire. Taekwoon behaved, which is good to hear. Knowing way to well that Taekwoon all too often reacts on instincts and emotions. Sanghyuk had left already, he was only able to spend a few minutes with them before he went back only to find his Hyung being gone too.

“Hyung” Jaehwan mumbles, lazily stroking Wonshiks silky hair, the incubus quietly purring “We would leave now. You change your seat soon anyway aren’t you?” He refers to the other event of gambling taking place tonight. It is around 1 pm already. The time it mostly starts, judging the fact they are more or less alone in the VIP section now and more and more people are slowly leaving the club earlier tonight, it already has. In around two hours the club is officially closed. A lot of the faces he saw as VIPs he will see again in a few minutes. Watching over them so nobody will behave out of the rules, checking on ongoing business, being a silent warning for everyone -that the Jung family is watching, he hopefully will be able to talk to the fae. Maybe he will succeed in breaking the shells tonight once and for all. He was so close outside to get through the walls. “Yes i should.” He sighs resigned, looking at an empty table. Seems all the glasses were collected already. Well he enjoyed the cocktail after all despite the fact it totally riled him up.

“Go home then and enjoy your free days.” He smiles at them, actually very happy that both of them had found each other. “Are you leaving Seoul for a few days relaxing?” Hakyeon ask. He had totally forgot their anniversary vacation. “I think so.” Jaehwan smiles, poking Wonshik gentle between his ribs. “Get up lazy ass we are leaving.” The incubus whines, blinking at the vampire. “Just when it became so cozy.” The pokes get stronger, Jaehwans smile bigger. “Ok, ok i am up, i am up.” 

The incubus stands up in seconds very aware of the threat getting tickled merciless if not obeying now. Stretching himself like a very clumsy big cat, then blinking at the other two. “We are off duty then, see ya.” Earning him a neck chop from Jaehwan, a soft one but still he whines again. “Be more polite, they are your Hyungs after all.” He scolds, but it is playfully after all and Hakyeon snickers while Taekwoon smiles. “If you two don’t leave now i may-” He gets cut off by Jaehwan who suddenly hurrys to leave the club, dragging the incubus with him, shouting a “Hell no, bye.” Then there are gone.

Ah, Taekwoon thinks, life really would be boring without his friends. 

At least that he would say loud if someone would ask him. 

  
  
  


“Sanghyuk?” he calls his best friend quietly when they both finally were able to enjoy more of their evening. With the club officially closed now and another gambling round long ongoing in the hidden room of his establishment, it went surprisingly quiet. Sometimes small laugher and frustrated groans mixed with upset screams followed by even more laugher were heared through the walls, reaching the break room Hongbin and Sanghyuk went, to have a few minutes of peace. 

Sanghyuk, staying at the small kitchen unit while warming up some ramen from a convenience store around the corner, hums in reply but does not stop staring at the microwave. Letting Hongbin know he heard him and he can go on. “May i ask you a question… a personal one?” Hongbin stays in the doorframe between the break room and the corridor, arms folded in front of his chest, waiting. Sanghyuk gives an encouraging nod then stops watching his slowly rotating ramen in the microwave and looks at Hongbin, being curious even if he has an idea about the question. 

“Your new lover…” Hongbin starts to avoid looking the younger fae into the eyes, eying nervous anything else and Sanghyuk smiles knowing. He had a feeling that this conservation was about to happen sooner or later, glad that Hongbin decided to talk about it after all. So he does not push further and keeps any other comments for himself, waiting and the patience pays off. “How does he really treat you?” comes the next question after a few seconds nothing and only the purring sound of a microwave filled the room. Gosh Hongbin is so ashamed of himself, asking this stupid question even after all the annoying cheesy stuff Hyuk always babbled about his relationship with Hakyeon, not caring if his best friend listens to him at all.

Biting his underlip hard, Sanghyuk tries his best not to burst into laughter. Of course Hongbin was gonna ask something like this. It is such a Hongbin way to ask. 

Denying his crush for weeks know instead of getting the chance having a vampire wrapped around his finger. Thinking too much about the past, no, not just being stuck there in his head, Hongbin still lives in the past and it really really is time that Sanghyuk kicks him out of that time slot. 

The microwave gives a high annoying beep, signaling it is done. “Vampires changed a lot you know.” Sanghyuk takes his now steamingly hot ramen out of the microwave and slowly moves from the small kitchen unit towards the wooden table. “Sure there are always assholes out there but you find them in every race Hongbin.” Sitting down in front of his food he takes a pair of metal chopsticks out of his smaller dark green and blue patterned bag on the chair next to him. He could use the ones from the kitchen but Sanghyuk was always a bit weird about using his own ones so he always carries a pair with him. (Sometimes Hongbin was not sure who the real neat freak was between the two of them.)

Taking the seat on the opposite of the table Hongbin sits down. A frown in his face. That’s not what he wanted to hear. He is not here for a lecture. Sanghyuk chuckles, shaking his head slightly watching his best friend grimacing at his statement. “Listen Hongbin, Hakyeon is a jackpot. He told me he likes me a lot, he likes me as a person in first place. My humor, my personality, of course he loves my body and looks ―Hongbin doesn’t hold back the snort of contempt to that statement which leads to an even brighter grin on Sanghyuks face― and my delicious blood is just a nice bonus for him.” He takes a mouth full of noodles, watching amused how his best friend is thinking.

“So... you let him drink like he wants?” Sanghyuk shakes his head, sighs as soon as his mouth is empty. Why? Just why does his friend need to be such a pighead sometimes “No stupid! Weren’t you listening at all! You already know what i tried to say you just don’t wanna get it.” Hongbin snorts again, annoyed about the fact how right Sanghyuk is and he hates it and the fact he is silent now confirms it for Sanghyuk who really is tired of being careful. “Listen you stupid fae, there is a vampire out there who is whipped for you and you don’t take the chance to make him yours. How stupid can you be?” He is tired of being careful because the heart, once crashed into pieces has the chance being repaired in the most perfect way and Hongbin is to stuck in the painful past to see it!

“What if he only wants my blood Hyuk! What if it is just the looks! What- What” Hongbin starts to struggle, seeming to realise something he has to face if he wants or not. “All- All we did was flirting and despite the fact i tried it so many times to make him snap he- he just- even before he just…” His voice breaks as he tries desperately to stop feelings interfering that discussion, feelings he absolutely has not the nerves for. Not yet. “I still have no idea what it means to him, what i mean to him!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You- WHAT?” Sanghyuk groans after almost screaming wondering how dumb his friend can be from time to time. “Damn Hongbin did you ever noticed for real how he looks at you? He isn’t just fucking you with his eyes, there is more. Why not giving it a try?”   
  
“Rule number three Hyuk. You know what-”   
  
“Oh god damn Hongbin for fucks sake! How long do you wanna mope about that one vampire idiot who happened long long time ago!” Realising he just was a bit too harsh Sanghyuk immediately goes on with a soft voice he normally uses to animals (and Hakyeon sometimes if he has riled the vampire up too much and needs to calm him down for his necks sake). “Listen you say it is just a crush isn’t it? Why don’t you enjoy a great time with a good looking vampire who is whipped for you and let him erase that one asshole out of your brain?”   
  


Hongbin looks hurt a bit and Sanghyuk wants nothing more than to hug him right now but he also swore to himself to stop babying his bro about relationships. “Hakyeon is a sweetheart. He cares about me in many many ways, he asks me if he can bite me, he doesn’t ignore my feelings, protects me against other vampires, is a wonderful kisser and so amazing in bed i-”

“Ok ok i got it i got it! No need to go into details.” Hongbins ears got a bit red, trying desperately to not think about a body he got a small aste hours ago. “I don’t want your dirty thoughts and kinky words corrupting my pure soul, so shut it!”   
  


“You have a soul?”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDADE EARLIER.
> 
> But my irl became quiet busy and i was happy enought to come up with the demon tamer update.  
So this one went down on my priority list.  
But now i am back.  
And i hopefully can update next week again XD


	8. Hungry Vampire, Fae mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting a loss in a game he was never supposed to win, hurts less than he imagined it.
> 
> Still Hongbin has a hard time accepting it.  
But he is lost and he needs someone to guide him.  
Who is best to guide him in the world of vampires?
> 
> Right, a vampire.
> 
> And he only trusts one.

The evening had started unproblematic and well but at one point a small bickering between two vampires exaggerated and before someone could calm them the first glass was broken as it got smashed to hard against one of the tables. The crash of glass on wooden surface and was loud enough to get heared by Hongbin who just wanted his peace, thinking about what Hyuk had told him. In seconds he sat upright on the small couch he just had tried to relax in the other room. In seconds his almost calmed mind was in rage about that ignorant race again. In seconds he stood in the gambling room, wings spread wide in rage, eyes glimmering with a hint of green sparks, his small fangs bared in anger. The last thing he now has the nerves for is dealing with drunken vampires who thought it is a funny idea to start a fight in his club.

Absolutely not!

Sanghyuk by his side in another blink of an eye, wings more spread than necessary but he wants to be threatening and he truly is quite a match for a vampire. (The younger fae had joined Hakyeon minutes ago, giving Hongbin his peace and enjoying Taekwoon suffering with a cheesy flirting Hakyeon next to him. Oh and he did his best to keep it that way.) “Aren’t my rules clear enough!” Hongbin hisses at the two troublemakers as he walks towards the table they were sitting at. All of sudden they seem to be pretty sober having an pissed off fae in front of them, looking very ashamed and slightly frightened. Hongbin truly underestimates his own appearance. An angry fae is a dangerous threat after all. 

His nerves are really fragile tonight and he has better things to do then dealing with idiots. “We are really sorry, Mr Lee.” One of them spoke up with a not so confident voice he may wished for and only now Hongbin noticed the sudden silence, feeling way to many eyes on him. Waiting. For his judgment. “If you have a fight to settle then leave my club! You know where the door is!” The two squabblers having their hands hang down in shame, mumbling an apologize only to jerk when Hongbin hisses another angry “Spare me that!” towards them. “Listen well! You two are new here, i see you the first time. So this will be your one and only warning to behave! I only speak one warning!” He adds the last sentence with a slight growl and damn Taekwoon wishes to hear that sound more often.

“Yes Mr. Lee, please forgive the inconvenience we brought you.” One of them plead, knowing all too well if his father will know the little bit money he lost tonight is the smallest problem. Depending on his behaviour now and the fact that the Jung son is watching he know it is serious. It is not a secret at all that Jung Taekwoon favours this fae for quite a while and said vampire just murders them only with his eyes right now. Not to mention that there are rumors about the Lee family who no vampire wants to test if they are true. 

Oh Hongbin is very much aware about the power he holds right now and he does not feel guilty at all to use the vampire like this. Seeing him sending death glares towards the other two out of the corner of his eye Hongbin almost smiles but he can kill it quickly realising in horror what he was about to do. 

He really has no time to think about Taekwoon right now!

  
  


Taekwoon watches the whole scene with a mix between amusement and being impressed. The fact the fae always gave a damn about vampires really helps a lot dealing with his kind, because yes especially towards fae most vampires are still very arrogant nowadays. But Hongbin… Hongbin was able to get their respect all alone without the help of him or any other vampire and he wishes for nothing more than the fae to see that. The fae had mastered it that every vampire automatically respects him, at least those in the city but he is sure words spread fast and wide. 

Which leads to two vampires declaring they will pay the next round for everyone and a snarky “Damn right you do!” from the fae before he leaves rubbing his temples. 

Appearing with a bunch of alcoholic blood, mixed and filled up in small bottles on a tablet and snipping towards the two vampires who caused all the unnecessary trouble to get their attention. “I not only want to see the money for them, i also look very forward to a very generous tip, you got me.” The question was, without any discussion, rhetorical and the two nod quickly, aware of Taekwoon and Hakyeon watching them closely. Hongbin does not feel sorry at all! “What are you waiting for, me holding this the whole time? I have important things to do!” He barks at them and oh Taekwoon never saw those two lazy rich spoiled brats from his father’s friend move so fast. They take the tablet from him and start to serve the drinks.    
  
By Lucifer, Hongbin looks beautiful when angry, the wings so wonderful on display shimmering as if touched by a silver layer, he can see the green sparks of his magic dancing in his eyes, the small cute fae fangs blinking dirty white in the dim light.    
  
All in all he looks like magic.

To sum it up Taekwoon is totally smitten for the X-time and the two youngsters can be lucky that even vampires can’t kill with a look.    
  


Coming back again with a small rubbish bag and a brush once the vampires were distracted, Hongbin starts to collect the bigger glass pieces from the now abandoned table with his hand before sweeping the small and tiny pieces into the rubbish bag. Good for the two vampires ―and him― the glass was already empty. Of course he was careful, of course, yet to fit into his day of misfortune, it had to be, had to happen because some greater power just hates him today. He cuts himself on a sharp piece, the wound small but deep enough that blood flows quickly through the teared skin. The smell of warm and fresh delicious fae pure blood waving through the air, overpowering the diluted blood shots he had organised like a heavy perfume would easily cover some body mist. 

For the second time of the night it becomes dead silent. 

Feeling like a piece of raw meat in a tank full of hungry sharks. At least that’s how Hongbin feels in that moment. Sanghyuk makes sure he’s more than ready for a encounter with any vampire who thinks he can go for it, keeping his position near Hongbin, his eyes scanning the room for a potential threat, body tense, until he hears a sound echoing through the room and he relaxes. 

A sound promising danger to everyone who gets near the fae. Another warning.

Cursing in fae, which sounds surprisingly melodic, Hongbin quickly heals his finger with a small amount of magic, covering the act with his body and wings so no one can see the green flames closing the wound while ghosting over his skin. Not even giving the vampires in the room one of his deadly glares ―he really has not the nerves right now anyway― because when the blood emerged out of the cut a deep and dangerous growl echoed through the room and that growl belonged to a very very special vampire.   
  
Actually, Hongbin was really thankful in that moment that he was here.    
  
Even with Hyuk on his side it would have been a mess to keep that bunch of lusting vampires in control and he really doesn’t want to waste his beautiful magic and energy on a single one of those dead bloodlust sharks. 

  
  


Green flames are high level fae magic, even for a pure blood fae hard to control but they are pretty effective against vampires. Enough to harm them badly, sadly not powerful enough to kill them, at least not if only relied on the magic. To be specific the green flames are a high level healing magic, not meant to kill in first place… but skilled users can use it for that purpose. Everything that can heal you, can kill you as it is said ―so if one kind of magic is really dangerous for vampires than this kind of magic. 

Healing magic. 

Strong enough to bring back parts of undead flesh to life. Unfortunately still to weak to bring a whole undead back to life ―undeads are corrupted with dark magic and the green flames are too weak to win a fight against pure dark magic― but strong enough to make a dead heart beating again for a few minutes to a few hours. 

Dangerous magic because it shows them that once, they were just humans and humans… can die.

  
  


Collecting all of the broken glass in a rubbish bag, Hongbin thinks about disposing it in the container outside immediately, as flashbacks from a few hours ago pop up in his head. Blood starting to flush his cheeks and other areas he wishes wouldn’t be connected to the blood flow. So with everything unsexy in his mind he hurries out of the gambling room, not without further cursing, back to the break room where he can get rid of the broken glass in the small kitchen bin, taking that one outside later. 

  
  
  


As soon as he has left the room in a hurry, Hyuk gives a side glance to Taekwoon, who’s burning orange eyes had a level of intensity, letting shivers run down even his spine. Sanghyuk can only explain those as a hint of fear. He never saw the vampires eyes filled with so much intense magic as now. Being thankful to the almighty power the fae folk believe in, that’s Hakyeon who’s decided to stay with Taekwoon for the rest of the night. The other two don’t hold that much power over that Hyung yet he was about to unleash him on his best friend. For the better he hopes. “You know i won’t hold you back if you wanna go after him.” But something needs to be done and Sanghyuk wants to trust him so badly, wants to trust Taekwoon handling Hongbins heart with the necessary care and love the fae deserves.

  
Taekwoon slightly bends his head, giving Hyuk a look out of narrow eyes. Orange orbits burning into the dark brown fae iris. Again, a shiver runs down his spine. For the first time he sees Taekwoon in a completely new light. Dangerous, Taekwoon can be dangerous and it hits him that Hakyeon is almost as strong as Taekwoon. He may look older but he got turned a bit later than Taekwoon, so his magic is not as strong as the old vampire’s but still… he is strong enough to erase his existence pretty quick, Sanghyuk thinks. The young fae shrugs his shoulders trying to show off and playing cool but his throat feels a bit dry. “It’s not like you are hurting him aren’t you? Don’t you wanna check if he is alright?” Who is he trying to fool when they can hear his heart beating faster?   
  
Taekwoons eyes narrow further, sending a glare that would have made every other being trembling and being on the knees however the young fae does a pretty good job still staying straight and talking to him, which is surely impressive. Seems Sanghyuk is worth it. Whatever will happen, he will trust Hakyeon with this. Though he can hear the very fast heartbeat, he can smell the blood changing and he knows there is fear in the youngers body, so he wonders if it is Hakyeon making Sanghyuk feeling save to the point he trusts both of them not to harm him or Hongbin. Just how deep is their relationship truly? He had not the change to talk to his old friend about that after all. 

  
  


This young brat, Taekwoon thinks, clearly is a very perfect match to Hakyeon. Latter is just swaying his glass of fae wine, ignoring the glare Taekwoon gives him too and still focusing on Sanghyuk but clearly smiling and not hiding his amusement. “You two... “ It’s all Taekwoon says but he smiles when he slowly stands up and Sanghyuk loses the last bit of tension he had left in his body. Then Taekwoon is just gone. Out of the room.   
“It’s kinda sad that Jaehwan and Wonshik aren’t here.” Sanghyuk muses while letting a broad grin grow on his face. “Especially Wonshik would love to witness this.” Trying to change the topic and distract not just himself but also Hakyeon.    
  
“Well” Hakyeon says,, patting on the space next to him on the couch that got free right now and the fae gladly takes the offer. Folding his wings he sits down next to his lover? They still had no label to it but somehow they both feel old enough to think about each other as lovers. “I am pretty sure they both enjoy their alone time now. Taekwoon gave them off a few days actually, they just came tonight because we finally had a night we all could go out together.”   
  
“But you all work together, is it that rare you can go out together? You all a friends, i mean...” Sanghyuk frowns a bit, confused about that statement. The vampire hums and pulls the fae closer “We all are busy people.” Taking Sanghyuk by surprise as he more or less finds himself laying with his back in the vampires lap the next second he blinks. “You don’t wanna prove some point here too, don’t you?” Sanghyuk arches an eyebrow, not used to have his lover THAT bold in front of other vampires. When they are alone it is different but Hakyeon has to maintain a reputation after all. The untouchable playboy. 

Flirty, yes.

Some touches here and there, yes. 

Being a total tease, yes. 

For actions like this ―actions that rather seem full of love and not flirty and bold― their relationship is to… undefined. At least he thought so because Hakyeon is someone who really is into skinship but only with people he really cares and loves. Sanghyuk was sure he hasn’t earned anything to be on that level. Actually he had never planned to be there. Hakyeon never said something, never gave them a label. So he kept quiet and played it down despite the small romantic moments they had when they are alone. 

Hakyeon was the untouchable playboy. Always flirting, never keeping someone long, no feelings. Well Sanghyuk knew what he was coming for, he never thought of winning Hakyeon over. Dealing with those feelings is his problem all alone and he will be able to handle them with ease… he must be able to handle this with ease.

“Maybe it is time to state a warning too, young fae?” Hakyeon smiles at him past his glass not hiding his fangs at all and it looks so damn arrogant and hot at the same time, Hyuk shivers at the thought about the level of possession Hakyeon just stated in front of some other mighty vampires assembled in this room and his heart skips a beat. Was that a label? Is that Hakyeons way to… 

“I think that everyone got that you are very much interested in me and keeps their hands of?” Still he plays his role as brat, he knows too well how much Hakyeon loves it and he plays it down again, as if what they have is just a little game. Well it is a game… isn’t it? “Oh it is not about interests, Hyukkie. Interests can fade. They don’t signal that it is wasted time to wait.” There is a smug smile on the vampires face. “I often showed interest in someone so others are used to wait until i set them free after some time.”    
  


Then what am i to you? What are we? Do you love me like i love you? Are the questions that burned on Sanghyuks tongue, in his mind, in his heart. He wants to know so badly at the same time… he is so afraid. In the last few weeks he had realised Hongbin was not the only one who had fallen for a vampire. Sanghyuk knows the vampire is a player, everyone knows Hakyeon is a player so he was careful, tried to block his feelings, tried to seal them and he totally failed. Here he was talking like an expert to Hongbin while his own heart is on the line. He never dared to ask, to afraid he will break what he has, what they have and he is too happy, too much in love to take risks. 

But right now? Right know he wants to know so badly while at the same time his heart trembles in fear of rejection.

  
“T- then-” before he can say anything else Hakyeon cuts him off with a waving gesture of is hand and there is something in the vampires eyes that Sanghyuk can’t explain yet, can’t read but still his heart skips a few more beats as if his heart had understood but not his brain. “This is not about interests, darling this is a statement.” Then the free hand finds his way into the faes hair, petting he younger and Sanghyuk again choses to stop his mind from confusing thoughts and to enjoy the moment. Closing his eyes and leaning into the touch as good as he can. Slightly purring. 

Hakyeon stares at the open door into the dark hallway Taekwoon and Hongbin had vanished, mind lost in important thoughts.   
  
  


Meanwhile Hongbin finds himself pressed against the kitchen doorframe. Just as he was about to enter he felt a hand on his shoulder and even before he could yell another body had his pressed against the doorframe.    
  


A hand over his mouth to muffle his surprised scream.

A head buried into his neck and shoulder.    
  
Fangs on his skin.

What a Déjà vu.

Again! 

Fucking vampires!   
  
Fucking-   
  
“You started to master that game to a very dangerous level, you know that Hongbin?” 

Hongbin closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and forces his body to relax, his wings hanging loose, some feathers brush the floor. It is THAT vampire, of course it is him. HE would never let anyone else pass that door trying to hurt the fae HE had clearly claimed in front of everyone as HIS territory.

That fucking bastard.

Ah so troublesome, so arrogant in his attitude. 

The rubbish bag rustles somewhere on the floor next to him when some feathers brushes against it. 

  
Taekwoon takes the hand away now he is sure the fae won’t scream like hell, at least he puts that much trust into Hongbin. “You started to play on a level you can only lose, are you aware of that Lee Hongbin? Are you aware that you long long went over the borderline of danger?” Warning words in his ear, dangerous fangs scratching over his skin, strong body on his own and he can’t hide the fastening heartbeat anymore. "Letting me smell your blood again, completely unprepared for the wave of delicious scent that will fill my nose." He growls. 

Then suddenly Taekwoon steps back and releases him. Hongbin would love to hit him for this, would love to stay his ground but he got weak once he noticed it is Taekwoon and he knew he was about to make a lethal mistake that will decide his loss. “Are you ok?” Taekwoon asks, worried now and slightly afraid he overdid it when he sees the condition the fae is in. Two chocolate brown eyes with green sparks flimmering over the iris, staring at him without any emotions in them and slowly the sparks die out.

  
No glamour, no other magic yet he was unable to break free… he is gone isn’t he? Hongbin thinks while staring at the burning fire of magic in the vampires iris holding him captive. The magic does nothing it is just here, ready to be used but he can’t break free.   
  


“I am sorry, hey are you ok Hongbin? Of course i would never bite you like a feral animal. I could never.” He mumbles while watching the fae in worry caressing over Hongbins cheeks with his thumbs as he holds the beautiful face between his palms. He overdid it this time didn’t he? Taekwoon thinks, damn. “Hey…” the vampire starts to whisper, really worried now. All Hongbin could do is staring into those burning eyes that had him locked like car lights a deer. He has no idea how he still breathed but his body somehow managed.    
  
Hongbin just accepted that he was gone.    
  
Whatever Jung Taekwoon wants from him, he would give in and because he knows that it is always the same a vampire wants he slowly bends his head as good as he can in Taekwoons hold. Due to the movement the vampire takes his hands back, releasing him. “Fine… Fine you won.” He whispers not noticing how broken he actually sounds as he shows of his neck. Harsh truth is Taekwoon had won the whole game already the first time they met but there is no way Hongbin will ever accept this. It is hard enough to deal with his loss in general. “You won this game.” Strange that he doesn’t even recognize his own voice right now. He sounds so far far away. “Just take it.” Surprisingly it hurts not as much as he thought, throwing his pride away just like this. “Claim your prize vampire.” He thought it would be more painful to accept the truth. 

He is so gone for Taekwoon.

For a vampire.

Again.

  
  


What a stupid pathetic idiot he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be my bday today but i have a present for you XD  
Another chapter, wuhuuu she is not dead, she did it.  
Yeah sorry for the wait. 
> 
> So let's see how strong the heat of two fires get in chapter 9^^


	9. Fae feelings, Vampire promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wuhuuu yey another chapter i am not dead.
> 
> Taekwoon was finally able to break all the defensive walls finding the raw vulnerable fae behing the shell of sarcasm, irony and shyness.  
Which makes him only fall in love more than he already is and he wants nothing more than the fae to see that.
> 
> Hongbin is aware of the mistake he just let ruin his sorrow free life but for one more time he wishes to be able of trusting again.  
So he tries.  
One more time.
> 
> And hopefully he won't get crushed bc he is not sure if he will survive it.

Taekwoons pupils widen hearing those words and watching the fae moving. This was clearly not a reaction he had imagined! Actually he expected Hongbin to scream at him or may even hit him, unlike the first time he surprised him, the fae seemed more prepared to fight back this time. 

But what just happened only confirms some of his doubts he has since the first time they met and after a few comments from Sanghyuk and a small talk full of hints from Hakyeon. He swears if he ever get his hands on that vampire who hurt the fae so much... 

Carefully he takes Hongbins face between his palms for the second time tonight and he moves his head back,dark brown eyes wide and full of questions. Placing a soft kiss on the faes lips, the vampire tries his best not to hurt him with his fangs because Taekwoon has no intention to shift them back. Starting to lick softly over more or less closed lips he waits patiently and then Hongbin gives in. Parting his lips and welcoming the vampire in his mouth. 

Both are very well aware of their hunger for each other and the kisses build up from slow and full of unspoken feelings to something more and more intense until there is a certain heat infecting Hongbins body. A heat so strong, he never felt again after the betrayal. Not that intense. Taekwoon really riled him up to such an intense level that fuck everything he just wants the vampire, so so bad! But he can’t and won’t until all the cards from Taekwoon are played. He has no one left himself. Still Taekwoon holds himself back not wanting to rush things and destroying the moment and Hongbin who is lost, no power left to fight this battle, simple ignores the hunger for now. 

Not that he can do anything about it. 

What seems to be eternity for them are only a few minutes in the time of their realm, as Taekwoon decides to release Hongbin, to end this for now.    
“Oh Hongbin.” He whispers. “Oh you silly fae i- I don’t just want your blood.”   
  
“I heared that before.”

A simple sentence. Only a few words without any emotions, just a statement.

However they hit Taekwoons more than the vampire thought. For the first time he set an eye on Hongbin the fae shows his real vulnerable self. Raw and full of emotions that actually aren’t allowed to break free, instead sealed inside a heart that only beats for keeping him alive, but not for love anymore. 

Now he really wants to destroy that one who played with the fae, leaving nothing behind than a broken shell.    
  
“I want you whole.”   
  
Whole? Hongbin thinks. Whole? Really? Does he mean that? No games? Really?

  
The questions must have reached his eyes because he is pretty sure his lips did not move. “Yeah Hongbin i want you whole. I want everything about you. Your heart, body, personality, blood, wings, just everything! I want everything. Every single feather of yours. Every spark of magic.” Taekwoon states softly, while staring with his glowing eyes into the faes ones. “I want you to be mine.” The wings start to shake first, then Taekwoon notices a glossy shimmer in those chocolate brown eyes and a rapid breathing rhythm. Acting on instincts he pulls the fae close in a tight hug, careful enough to not hurt his little bird. He always had a strong protective instinct for those he loves and cares for. 

Letting Hongbin claw into his shirt and silently cry the few tears he is not strong enough to hold back anymore into his shoulder. Carefully stroking along the faes back as good as he can without touching the wings who as he knows are quite a sensitive spot and he does not want anything like this right now.

Taekwoon wasn’t sure if his vampire hearing played tricks on him but he was pretty sure he just heared Hongbin whisper “Take me home tonight.” Is he so desperate and hungry for the fae that he imagines things? When there is no immediate response Hongbin adds a quiet “please Hyung” sounding by far more desperate and sad than intended. Actually he never wanted to sound like that at all but his broken voice does the necessary sound effect and the fact he just cried and his eyes are a bit swollen doesn’t play it down either. 

The vampire saw him already in his most vulnerable condition so no more hide and seek necessary. “Is it what you really want?” The vampire can’t help it, he can’t risk any wrong move, not yet, not right now when the man he lost his heart for beares his real unsecure self in front of him. “Don’t wanna be alone tonight.” Hongbin isn’t crying anymore but still sobbing and he will hate himself for it so much later once he can think clearly again but right now all he wants is Taekwoon in any way he can.   
  
He wants the pain in his heart gone.    
The doubts in his mind gone.

The self-consciousness about his body gone.    
  
“I won’t let you alone.” Taekwoon mumbles, petting Hongbins hair now while the other hand is sneaking around the smaller waist, hugging the fae further “Will never again if you want me to.”

“Ple-ase.” the fae whispers, unsure but the word is filled with so much hope and when he looks at Taekwoon again out of his wide, beautiful eyes that remind the vampire so much of the eyes of a hare… or a deer.    
  
“Then let’s go home. Leave the rest to the other two.” He mumbles before kissing his birdie again. In the end Hongbin is a birdie and he does not plan to let the Harpy eagle fly easily away this time.

Hongbin doesn’t object.

  
  
  


“You think they are good.” Sanghyuk frowns a bit, checking the clock hanging on the wall. Taekwoon and Hongbin left for quite a while. The other vampires long got back to another round of Blackjack. “Oh don’t worry, they are perfectly fine.” Hakyeon muses, while caressing through Sanghyuks hair. The latter still laying in his lap but properly this time having his body covered with one wing like he would use a blanket, he other comfortably folded back. He hums. “Then i wonder if we will see them again tonight or not for tomorrow.” The fae gives away a warm smile thinking about the two lovers who hopefully finally will get their shit together, eyes half closed and enjoying the fact he gets spoiled so much by the older vampire.   
  


“Maybe you should more think about your stay tonight.” Hakyeon adds nonchalantly, playing with some strands of Hyuks reddish brown hair. Eyes flinging open as he turns his head towards Hakyeon, just enough to be able for eye contact and as he does he inhales sharply.    
  
Hakyeons eyes are glowing yellow again. That beautiful sulfur-yellow which had intrigued him from the start. Eyes as sharp as the vampires fangs, pinning him down to the ground like he weighs nothing. Those eyes making his heart stutter in it’s beat and changing the rhythm to a dangerous dance for two. Sanghyuk tries his best to act normal all too well aware he could never fool the vampire about his heartbeat. But does Hakyeon know the feelings behind the off beat? Mirroring the sneaky smile from his lover, the fae is quick to respond. “Should i?” At least he can easily play the brat and that role always kept him safe from stupid exposings. Better a brat than a serious fae. That’s his way of solving things. The problem is… this time he too fell to quick and easy and Hakyeon is so hard to read. 

Hyuk has no idea about the vampires real feelings and he really i scared for the fact his heart decided to put his on the line this time. For real. Crushes were normal for him but falling in love? 

  
  


Hakyeons smile gets broader. “Don’t you think so?” Watching the fae amused and it makes his dead heart beating again seeing Sanghyuk in his lap, in his arms. He feels so warm on the inside when he is with the young fae as if life had kissed him awake again out of a long slumber. Nothing would he more love than to keep the fae in his arms yet as a perfect mentalist he claims himself to be he can’t completely read the fae. Sure he could use magic but… who says that magic really reveals the truth?

“Then why don’t we bring this party to an end so i can finally enjoy someone's company for myself.” Sanghyuk gives him an almost impish grin, way to into that game of teasing Hakyeon. “Oh, whom’s, brat?” The vampire teases back slowly letting his hands glide under the golden brown shaded wing. Sanghyuk just let him do, used to have Hakyeons hands on his body whenever the vampire wants. He is hungry for those touches anyway. Always.

“Ah he is a very old vampire, sometimes a bit silly for his ageiiiiiiiieks” Sanghyuk squeeks the last word, squirming under two strong vampire hands in laugher, tickling him without mercy. Not a single one of the other vampires bother to look at them. Beautiful fingers knowing exactly where to hit his weak spots. “Brat!” Hakyeon states “I think you want to stay alone tonight.” Though he glares at the young fae with enough humor and mischief in his eyes. “No no no wait.” Sanghyuk gasps feeling the fingers moving again. “I lo- I mean i like that old vampire a lot and would love to enjoy his company tonight.” He almost brabbled it out! Sanghyuk inhales a sharp short breath that could easily be talked down as still catching his breath. Luckily he had noticed before talking something he would regret! Damn he has to be more careful. 

“Then i think the old vampire shows mercy and takes the young fae home with him.” Hakyeon gives him one of those warm radiant smiles he had fallen in love so fast with and a wave of happiness rushes through his body and brain. Tricking his brain into a moment of peace. “That would make the young fae very happy.” He mumbles with more emotions on the line as intendent not really recognising his own voice but Hakyeon noticed, noticed the look in Sanghyuk eyes, heared the meaning in those words and suddenly he knows more. 

It is only fair to pay the fae back now isn’t it? Bending down quick he comes close with Sanghyuk who let out a quiet gasp of surprise, leaving a small kiss on sensitive skin underneath the ear on the faes neck. “I too love your company very much Sanghyuk.” He whispers. “I really really enjoy our time together a lot.” Crushing over his whole body, the shivers come in waves and they just won’t stop when the fae realises the hidden emotions between those words. 

“Let’s end this party here.” Hakyeon states as he moved away, not stopping to stare into the fae’s beautiful dark brown eyes that just seem to be the perfect universe for Hakyeons yellow radiant suns. 

Once they are home, he decides, it is time to clarify things and somehow he has a very very good feeling about everything.

  
  
  


Taekwoon doesn’t waste any more time and calls a driver while Hongbin tries to organise his stuff ―he is so out of mind he even forgot where he had put his wallet only to find it in his jacket in the office and where is his phone?― and keep himself together. Hongbin feels drunk on kisses but still is sober enough to find his important things and jacket. Not that he needed it anyway feeling so damn hot right now from just a little bit kissing and touching. His body seem to burn from desire. His wings shifted away much to Taekwoons dislike but they would only be in his way right now. This and the fact he really is not so confident about them. Who would love boring grey and dull wings? He didn’t even preen them the last days, with his head somewhere else he simple forgot about his wings actually and the result is they look like a mess.    
  
Otherwise said: Hongbin has hundreds of excuses to not show them if not necessary. Unfortunately he noticed that the vampire seem to like them… a lot… and he wants to scream at the universe for being so unfair to him.    
  
If the vampire would ask him, if Taekwoon would speak to him in that soft and gentle and quiet but demanding voice to show them, to spread them, to let him look at them… he would do so without even thinking about it and realising that confirms him that he truly has fallen deep. 

He fell in love again. In fucking real love. 

  
  


Accepting that really hurt but here he is. 

  
  


“You are thinking too much again, Harphy.” Taekwoon whispers into his ear. Hongbin jerks between the vampires arms who found their way around his waist again. “Fuck, don’t sneak on me again like this.” He hisses angry, only earning a amused chuckle from behind his back. “Come on the driver should be here.” 

Hongbin never was more eager to enter a car and Taekwoons follows him still amused out of the club were the driver ―Hongbin is somehow surprised to see a woman here but he doesn’t show it― awaits them, opening the car doors after greeting her boss very formally but friendly and Hongbin just formal not hiding the impish grin when she bows towards him. It strikes him then, the realisation that the woman has the aura of a demon. Hongbin stiffens as he bows back while Taekwoon greets her by her name, gives her a gentle smile and orders her to drive them home. 

Hongbin almost dislikes them as much as vampires… or at least still most of vampires. He has to make exceptions now he reminds himself in his thoughts. How does it come anyway a demon works for… She smiles back and nods then Taekwoon gentle nudges Hongbin forward distracting him from his thoughts and both enter the car. As soon as in the car and the door is closed Hongbin eagerly crawls into Taekwoons lab. Making himself a seat there with the last bit of confidence he has at the moment. Knees on either side of Taekwoons lap, he makes himself comfortable and Taekwoon welcomes the bold side of the fae as much as the shy side with a warm smile. Only this one has a dirty touch now. Holding Hongbin firmly by his hip with both hands as he draws him even closer. 

“So your apartment?” Despite the bold move Hongbin is more than nervous and it shows in details like the wavering voice. He just wants it confirmed, just wants Taekwoon say that yes, he really takes him home with him, he really wants him, he- “My house if it is not a problem for you?” There is concern on the vampires face and in his voice and Hongbin is quick to not just communicate his wants verbally, also nonverbally as he shakes his head before he whispers “No” into Taekwoons ear. “No!” Saying it again with more confidence, his hands sneak around the vampires neck and Taekwoon hums satisfied feeling them roaming along his shoulders and neck and it helps Hongbin to not lose the rest of his confidence. He had thrown away most of it since his little breakdown earlier, struggling to keep it or even gain it back. 

Wait did the vampire said house?

His nerves release a shudder as he feels hands roam over his back and along his spine pulling him out of his mess of thoughts again. Fingers ghost upwards, slightly touching the sensitive skin on the back of his neck like spiders, releasing a wave that starts with tingling and ends in another strong shudder, until they find their place between blue silver strands ―the fae seems to not change his hair colour very often but for quite a time nowTaekwoon could admire this colour and he thinks it makes Hongbin look even more like an angel. Gentle tugging on them Taekwoon checks out new areas, testing how far he can go step by step and he is more than happy when a submissive whimper slips through Hongbins lips as the fae follows the order and bends his head back a bit. Cold yet strangely warm lips start to kiss down from the ear along the neck as Hongbin bends his head also to the side as good as he can, giving the vampire all the permission to do what he wants.

When Taekwoon arrives at the spot between shoulder and neck nibbling on the soft skin near his pulse Hongbin gives away a quiet moan as he leans back a bit with his upper body exposing his throat as good as he can. Old instincts slowly awaken in the faes body, leading him on. Submitting himself to Taekwoon and the vampire rewards him with lots of kisses along his collarbones were the fabric of the vest doesn’t hide his skin. Showing the fae he won’t betray his trust he shows his gentle side, trying to not hurt Hongbin with his fangs until Hongbin has enough of it. After all he is not made out of glass and he is not a virgin with vampires! He knows how they work, how much of a beast they are so what the hell is Taekwoon trying to do? 

“Stop acting nice vampire.” The kisses stop and suddenly Hongbin is back to being nervous but he speaks further before thinking “I am not a fragile sculpture you can break easily. You guys like it rougher, don’t even pretend otherwise.” How the hell does he even manage to sound annoying? “Did you forgot i told you, you aren’t the first one? I had a bloodsucker before, remember bat?” Wait is he crazy to rile Taekwoon up like that? What is he doing? His breath suddenly goes faster together with his heartbeat as soon as he realised what he just had done. He really is out of mind!

All Taekwoon thinks is that the fast heartbeat of the fae really has a lovely rhythm and he wonders in which other tunes and rhythms he will be able to play the faes heart. Quiet and loud, fast and slow, erratic or steady, mixed with each other to completely new beats. Wonderful, just wonderful. In all the last days, weeks if Taekwoon learned one thing that Hongbin just hides himself behind all those words that are supposed to hurt, to anger, to annoy. He feels nothing like that. It needs more to make him snap and that isn’t even Hongbins goal. The fae just wants him to stop being nice because Hongbin can’t handle it and knowing that it is even more fun for Taekwoon. It must be torture for the fae. 

How funny the fae is such a tsundere birdie oh he will enjoy this a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that you have to read something nice before the next days Christmas will have everyone busy. 
> 
> By the way i feel like the Grinch more and more over the last few years now.  
Gosh for real that Christmas hypocrisy is going on my nerves.  
Like everything is fine for one day, pfffffts don't make me laugh!
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter XD Love you <3


	10. Bare vampire, vulnerable fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final.  
That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter.   
To believe this started due a harmless talk about Leobin with Maddie on twitter LOL
> 
> But well i felt for my weakness again.   
Whisper Leobin and you summon me. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you like it XD

It burns, every contact of Taekwoon on his skin sets him on fire. The kisses burn like brand marks. Hongbin feels hot, so hot, he truly has trouble to breath normally, inhaling sharp and short breaths just to let out whiny moans in between when Taekwoon starts to suck softly at his puls, pressing their bodies together. Close enough Hongbin can feel Taekwoons bulge through the jeans and it really is a boost for his confidence to know he is the reason for it. 

Wondering… what it needs to make the vampire snap because Taekwoon clearly is holding back and it drives him crazy! He just need to dig deep enough to find the kinks. Everyone has a kink and he will find it. Smiling filthy, he thinks about it before another moan leaves his lips and his mind gets distracted as Taekwoon creates the light red bruise on the faes neck. Still so gentle even while marking him, why? 

Anyway it seems thinking about it is senseless for now so Hongbin decides he will enjoy Taekwoon marking his skin were he can without getting stopped by the fabric of the vest.

  
  


That’s exactly what the vampire is doing for the next minutes next to kissing him senseless. God the vampire knows how to kiss, how to steal his breath. Everytime Taekwoon attacks his lips he feels like a fish out of water afterwards and despite the fact the vampire is marking him he doesn’t give in to his bloodthirst, the the monster inside of him. Doesn’t take a bite, doesn’t leave deep purple red marks.

Why? 

Hongbin had entered the car with the clear picture in mind the vampire will lose it there. Will get bit by bit more feral, rougher, claiming him with a bite at least. Will finally show his fucking true self. 

Nothing of this happened.

Honestly it scares him and yet he became a submissive nothing in Taekwoons hands not able to say anything against this treatment. All he can do is whimper everytime another kiss burns a brand mark onto his skin, whine as soon as the vampire stops kissing him no matter where and quietly moan when once again Taekwoon sucks carefully on his pulse. The problem Hongbin has is that he simply has no idea what he should do, how he could take the lead away from the vampire, words fail him completely and for what should he beg right now in a car when he knows that soon… The fact his pants became a tight cage meanwhile doesn’t make it better. It only is a small comfort that he can feel Taekwoon must be hard as hell too.    
  
Taekwoon at least is still able to use the power of words because the fucking vampire starts talking in a way that can only be classified as a mix of praises and a harmless level of dirty talk but it is enough to set Hongbin on fire.

  
  
  


The ride isn’t long, about 10 - 15 minutes, it felt even shorter for Hongbin who whines annoyed when Taekwoon tells him they arrived and they have to get out the car. Only making the vampire chuckle and placing a soft kiss on the faes jawline. “Come on Harphy.” He urges Hongbin out of the car with soft pushes as soon as the female demon opened the door for them. As he too leaves the car ―taking Hongbins jacket with him because the faes mind is clearly not able to think straight at the moment― he does not forget to be friendly and polite when he gives a “Thank you” to his driver making her genuine smile while politely bowing before she drives off. His clan might be feared but only by those who need to fear them. His parents always made sure those who are loyal to them, get threaten with respect, politeness and protection. Taekwoon continues that path. 

As soon as he stumbled out of the car, feeling a bit dizzy but not from being drunk, no from kisses and a kind of magic Hongbin actually fears yet it is too late to step back, his eyes land on the house. It is modern, mixed with some traditional elements and somehow shows off a very fitting aura for a vampires home. 

Dark but not unwelcoming, actually it is not dark and creepy ―more dark and calming.

For a few seconds Hongbin is sober again from every magic that had him enchanted, realising where he is and that he is about to let a vampire ―not to mention not just any vampire but a vampire from the Jung clan, who are just more dangerous than others out there but well why not go in big when breaking his own fucking most important rule― fuck him again. He can only hope for nothing going wrong from now on because now Taekwoon has him completely under his power. If something is about to happen he probably won’t leave that house ―not an apartment a god damn house because of course Taekwoon was rich as fuck, how could he forget― like he will enter it. Well maybe he won’t leave it ever again?   
  


Oh fuck what was he thinking? That was so stupid, so careless and now-

“Hongbin” This simple soft spoken word, his name, is all it needs to put him under Taekwoons spell again as he turns around locking eyes with the vampire who stood behind him and what he can read in those eyes are promises full of love, lust and sin. It eases him to a certain point. Promises for a wonderful night and maybe he can really put his heart on the line again? He wants those promises. He wants to be selfish, wants the vampire, wants everything Taekwoon can give him.

But most badly, he wants to trust him, wants to trust Taekwoon with his heart.

He wants, wants, wants so badly, is the question if he should?

Another whimper escapes him when Taekwoon lays his elegant fingers under his chin to hold him in place.

Taekwoon interlocks their lips again, pulling the fae in for a hungry but passionate kiss, not caring if someone could see them ―even if, it would be probably only the staff and there is surely no one who would speak up to the young master of the clan― and when he releases Hongbin, gasping for air, he takes one of the small hands he finds so incredible cute into his, guiding Hongbin into the house.

The fae helplessly stumbles after the vampire. 

  
  


As soon as they had entered Taekwoon let Hongbins black jacket fall somewhere on the floor. The hunger in him getting stronger and oh how much he just wants to bite down into that soft and slightly after cinnamon smelling skin. After all he still is a predator and he finally wants his prey and his prey is so beautiful obedient. Nevertheless he does not plan to give in so the fae can have his way be, no this is his game now, his rules, his orders and Hongbin has no other option than to follow. Taekwoon decided earlier in that hallway that he will claim once and for all what should belong to him and therefore Hongbin needs to really lose this game. 

While they both slip out of there shoes Taekwoon does not stop attacking the fae with kisses. Hot, hungry, full of want and he does not stop at all while guiding the fae slowly but determined through the corridor, the living room, upstairs and into the bedroom. 

There was a time Hongbin never thought he would need those kisses to make him feel really complete. Like another puzzle that finds it’s place in the piece named “His life” however there are still a few missing and he is so so close finding them and placing them into the right place.

When they finally enter the master bedroom Hongbin is pretty much marked with slight bruises, everywhere Taekwoon could reach free skin. His lips are swollen and inked with a darker shade of red, his eyes resembling two black holes as dark as they got and they are filled with insecurity but also want and hunger. Hongbin turned out to be wonderful obedient and submissive so far, oh he has a pretty big weakness for this behaviour as much as he loves the brat in the fae. Unfortunately it seems Hongbin lost almost all of his confidence so Taekwoon thinks it is time to bring that back.

“Hongbin” when Taekwoon pulls him closer once again after letting a bit space between them and giving the fae time to realise where they are and what is about to happen, “Birdie, this is a game for two.” He looks deep into those dark pupils ―his own iris faded back into a more brownish colour too yet there is still a hint of fire in them but as long as he can control the hunger and magic the fire will burn weaker for now― as he pushes some strands out of Hongbins face who just stares at him unsure if he should give an answer and the question marks in his eyes are too big to go unnoticed. 

Taekwoon cuckles at the wide eyes looking at him in confusion, mumbling a “so cute” before giving up on the strands which just stubbornly fall back into place. “I want you to touch me Hongbin, let me feel you, don’t hold back, enjoy leaving your own marks on my skin ―though they won’t last long.” His hands start to travel over the few buttons that holds the purple fabric together, he wants nothing more than to be gone and finally give him access to the skin underneath. 

“Just” he murmurs while he let the open vest glide over Hongbins shoulders and arms as soon as the fae gave him silent permission as he moved his arms from Taekwoons chest to the side, still behaving like he got hypnosed “Be careful with my tattoo on my upper back.” When the fabric hit the floor it seems Hongbin finally awoke out of his hypnotic state. “You have a tattoo?” He blinks in disbelief and Taekwoon has to hold back to not laugh out loud. This is so Hongbin, having him asking a question like this after minutes of being more or less silent. 

Humming with a smile on his lips he hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Hongbins pants, bringing their hips together and Hongbin gasps, grabbing Taekwoons shoulders out of reflex to get a hold on something. “I do.” The vampire smiles and it has a sneaky touch, then leans in until their lips almost brush “Wanna know which one?” Hongbin can’t do nothing more than helplessly whisper a very small “Yes” when those intense eyes burn holes into his soul. Damn even without the magic fire in them they still are so dangerous. “Then go on and find out yourself.” The grin on Taekwoons face can only be described as mischievous even if the fangs try to disguise it into something predatory but finally the fae got some of his courage back. 

Hongbin never felt more enthusiasm to undress someone like in this moment. Taekwoon wants him to act more himself? Easier said than done it just became an impossible task for Hongbin. He had let himself fall into that abyss and there is no way he can find the way on his own without being guarded. Taekwoon needs to lead him in this or he is lost. It is not like he hasn’t any confidence, he often lead during his one night stands, he often was the one who topped but… there were never those feelings on the line, it was never that intense, never so… vulnerable. He doesn’t know actually but what he knows is that he needs the vampire.    
  
As soon as possible. 

So he got rid of Taekwoons shirt in seconds much to the vampires amusement. “I- I wanna see… it. Can i?” Who is Taekwoon to deny Hongbin such a request and so he smiles as he turns around to let the fae see. There is silence for a few seconds, all Taekwoon feels are fingers so carefully gliding over his skin as if a touch could harm him. “It’s beautiful.” Hongbin whispers as he let his fingers carefully glide over a pair of raven black wings that cover Taekwoons back shoulder line along the backside of the upper arm ―the feathers almost reaching the elbows. Even if the main colour is black, there are shadows of other colours mixed into the feathers. A dark red, metallic green, glimmering purple, rich blue. To be honest he wanted to cry realising that even this tattooed piece of art is more beautiful than his dull and boring grey real life wings. As if Taekwoon had read his mind he turns around again catching a flood of emotions on the faes face who got taken by surprise before realising in horror he had let see the vampire his most hidden secret and biggest weakness. 

However Taekwoon keeps silent about it, instead he starts leading Hongbin carefully towards the big bed step by step between short but hungry kisses and Hongbin who tries not to think about the matter let himself lead only to end up with his back against the mattress. As if to mock him his instincts made him shift out his wings to catch the fall as he stumbled against the bed frame, Taekwoon gives away a wicked smile as he pushes him and while looking at the vampire in slight shock the fae realises that the vampire did this on purpose. Oh that fucking old shit of a bloodsucker, he curses and it must be mirrored on his face because Taekwoon, who still stands next to the bed, towering over the fae gives away a snort that clearly let hear his amusement about the situation. Not impressed at all by the angry stare from the fae and Hongbin crumbles after a few seconds anyway, moving from angry to shy and embarrassed when he mumbles that he was about to let them out anyway because is feels more comfortable even if they are boring.    
  
Taekwoon knows a salty Hongbin when he sees one and now the fae is salty for two so he decides to show Hongbin once and for all that he loves his wings who aren’t boring at all in Taekwoons eyes. Actually it is the opposite. He loves them. He saw them under the moonlight once and they shimmered beautifully like pure silver. It was a stunning picture. “Shut up Harphy, they are beautiful to me.” He smiles down and even if it was disguised as an order Hongbin knows those words are true, he knows how much Taekwoon loves his wings but knowing and accepting are two different things. Yet he shuts up and tries not to blush like a teenage girl, stubbornly avoiding the vampires gaze. Still pouting Hongbin moves to make place for Taekwoon and the vampire happily joined the fae, crawling over and caging the body underneath him. 

  
  


“I think it is time to get rid of the rest don’t you think so?” He let his hands wander over the chest, along small abs, playfully circling a finger around the navel before he let his fingers wander deeper. “Y-Yes, yes i t-think so too.” How he was able to produce a sentence and still having a clear mind with Taekwoon over him like this and having his hands on areas he once swore no vampire will touch him again is a riddle for Hongbin. Then he hears a zipper and he realises it is his pants that gets moved, so to make it easier he slightly moves his hip and Taekwoon hums satisfied. Then he feels his boxer fabric moving and oh- he realises Taekwoon just moved his clothes so far he could easily free his cock. The fresh air is a bit cold but not unwelcoming and it makes him whimper to think about what may come next. He is half hard and breathing heavily when Taekwoon decides to discover further with his mouth and tongue instead his fingers. He found it more useful to use them pinning Hongbins hip down to restrict him from any movement. 

The moment Taekwoon starts to lick along a small part of the inside of his tights Hongbin moans louder than he did before. His pants hanging around his knees and restricting him from moving to much as the vampires hands. He forgot how much he loved stuff like this. Fisting his fingers into the sheets when Taekwoon let his tongue wander and every part of skin he licks seems to burn like fire.    
  
It only needs a few more minutes and Hongbin is pretty hard, hard enough that Taekwoon can easily use his mouth to suck him off and this is exactly what the vampire was planning. Letting his tongue lick along the shaft, sharply sucking on the tip, saliva running down the hot cock towards the base while Hongbin can do nothing than to lie there, about to tear the sheets apart with his bare hands, not able to move his hips pretty much because Taekwoons hands pin him down to the mattress as if he weighs nothing. 

The fae is done, not able to move much he can’t do nothing than only be at the vampires mercy and he starts to beg soon. It is just too much, he is too sensitive, all those feelings mixed in it simple is different, so much different to all those one night stands and playfully affairs he had before. “Please, Please Taekwoon.” He sobs helplessly not really knowing what he wants either. Having an orgasm? Finally having Taekwoon fucking him? One of those two things for sure! 

Yet all Taekwoon does is giving him one more intense round, deepthroating him with his fangs and Hongbin swears he is so close when he feels the fangs scratching along his cock, he can feel the heat boiling down there and he knows the wave will crush him soon. Bit by bit the vampire releases the hard and leaking cock, driving moans and whimpers out of those still swollen lips and when he is about to let go he gives one short sharp suck to the tip then he backs off. 

Leaving a sobbing and begging fae. So close!   
  
Hongbin thinks he is about to die of pleasure. While deep inside his brain he knows this is by far, not all the vampire can give him. How is he gonna survive this?   
  
“Please vampire, please can’t you just-” He doesn’t speak further when he feels the rest of his clothes moving and then his legs are finally free from the fabric prison. He spreads them automatically for Taekwoon the let the vampire take his place between them and when he glances at the picture he notices that Taekwoon still has his pants on. He hates the vampires self control but unfortunately he is not in the position to do anything against it. 

“I love how obedient you are Hongbin.” Taekwoon gives him a sly smile as he settles between the faes legs. “Such a good boy hu?” Hongbin moans and hits himself in his thoughts. Leave it to the bloodsucker to find his kinks first, damn! “You remember what i once told you at the bar?” Taekwoon, gentle moves one leg over his shoulder. “That i would rather love to show you, not to tell you… my favorite spots?” Hongbins tights starts trembling as the fae slowly remembers that encounter and he suddenly is not sure if he really is prepared for what will happen because the picture his mind is producing is too sinful for him to progress. 

Then long fingers ghost over his sensitive inside along his tight, those fingers follow lips and he trembles stronger, his breath speeds up together with his heartbeat, feeling like a cornered animal all of sudden that has no option left to escape his hunter. For a short period of time he forgot he offered himself to a predator. 

  
  


When the fangs pierce through his skin he can’t decide if to moan, cry or scream so he does it all at once. Loudly!   
  
Gosh how much he had missed this feeling. 

His first orgasm of this night crushed over him like a tsunami, a trembling mess in Taekwoons hands when the vampire takes a few nips of blood ―careful not to take too much, intending to bite the fae at least one more time― and his belly painted with white stripes of cum. 

  
  
  


“You look adorable.” The vampire gave him a few minutes to rest, knowing very well that it must be incredible intense for the fae after not getting bitten for so long. “F-Fuck.” Hongbin tries to calm his breath. Originally he planned to say “Fuck you” but his brain is not able to bring the right words in place right now. It still is jelly, like his body. A laugher echoes through the room. “I was about to fuck you Harphy.” Gosh the way Taekwoon looks right now could be reason enough for Hongbin to come again― wait a moment when did he get naked? Did he blacked out after the bite? “You were a bit gone after the bite yes.” Again laugher. “No i can’t read your thoughts Birdie but i can read others to a certain level.” Taekwoon bends down and before Hongbin can even think about forming a sentence to answer he gets caught in a fierce kiss. 

This time his hands decide to finally move and instead of the bedsheet they find their way into silver hair, scratching over the scalp while the fingers bury themselves between the strands and with a satisfied feeling Hongbin hears Taekwoon moan into the kiss. With the next kiss Taekwoon grinds down, carefully of course or at least he tries but Hongbin uses the change to play his part of the game and moves on his own. A surprisingly deep growl vibrates his way through the vampires body and it fills Hongbin with nothing more than pride to gain the acknowledge that despite his acting the vampire seem to have trouble holding his inner beast back. 

  
  


Hongbin is hard as a rock again after minutes of hot passionate kisses, touches and the fact Taekwoon grabbed some lube to start working him open. Already two fingers deep in the fae he scissors and opens Hongbin up for way to long as the fae finds himself getting impatient, yet his patience wasn’t great from the beginning. It is Taekwoons game in first place, he made it up, he made the rules and Hongbin had accepted he is just the second player who has to follow the vampires lead. Not that he wants to complain, no not at all but he just wants Taekwoons cock inside of him. NOW! His hands searching for something to hold on find their place on Taekwoons shoulders. Gripping tight. 

“I want you so so much Harpy, it really became hard to not just sink my fangs into you and take you from day one. That’s how crazy you drive me.” The vampire whispers and Hongbin feels so helpless, yet so turned on by the knowledge how powerful he actually is, reducing Taekwoon to a primeval animal. To his surprise he feels utterly safe, knowing too well that Taekwoon will take good care of him despite being able to kill him like a small annoying fly. Others would say he had fallen deep but he always found the vampire nature very interesting. Maybe he is a masochist… at least a bit. As a fae sleeping with a vampire, the natural enemy, it needs quite… some madness, probably. So he only spreads his legs further for Taekwoon to get deeper and when the vampire hits his prostate he screams more than he moans. 

Taekwoon takes a deep breath nuzzling along Hongbins neck, which helps him actually to inhale even more of Hongbins scent and for less than a second he feels being drunk on this scent. “Does it feel good, Harpy?” The fae just helplessly moans before stuttering a “Y-Yes”. Taekwoon seems to have a talent finding his special weak points pretty quick. Sucking on his pulse, combined with fingers brushing spots near his prostate sending shivers through Hongbins body, feeling like not so harmful electro shocks, his nerves getting no rest sending non stop signals between each other, the level of adrenaline and serotonin probably out of every standard.

He is on the edge for the second time tonight.

“Let me help you Hongbin, let me get rid of those memories that are still so painful for you.”

“Please please please.” Hongbin whines, trusting back on Taekwoons fingers, meanwhile three and buried deep in him. 

  
  


Taekwoon finally shove his painfully hard cock into Hongbin, moaning in satisfaction and the fae keened, but holding still after, giving Hongbin some time to adjust. It was for a bit longer the fae actually had bottomed. He had not told that, would never, too prideful to ever admit something like that. But Taekwoon is not an idiot he can read body language on a really high level and he noticed very quick and he had no reason to rush things anyway. “God damn you can move i told you i don’t break easily!” Ah the brat is back, Taekwoon thinks. “You are a fucking tease vampire, just -ah- fuck me finally!” But he follows Hongbins command, just not the way the fae would love he would do. Taekwoon moves slowly, enjoying the feeling of Hongbins hot and tight hole. “I really start hating you” Hongbin growls “If you don’t-” He gets cut of by a deep and hard thrust and of course the vampire knows where to hit to shut him up. The rest of Hongbins sentence ends in a loud moan and the fae arching off the mattress, his wings pressed forcefully against the mattress.

Only for finding himself getting tortured again with a slow and gentle rhythm for the next few minutes and every curse he is about to chant on Taekwoon gets shushed by the vampire with either a hot kiss, fangs nibbling on his skin or lips sucking on his nipples. 

  
  


“See what a good boy you can be if you want.” Taekwoon whispers kissing away the tears that started to collect in Hongbins corner of the eyes. Hongbin gives him the feeling he almost fucks an angel. Almost! He had reduced the fae to a panting almost sobbing mess. Hongbin hates it but loves it and he knows the vampire knows it too. “Please Taekwoon, please.” He whines but he knows in the end he can only endure what the vampire will do. He needs it fast, dirty, not with all those feelings he can’t handle but that is exactly the situation Taekwoon confronts him with. This here is far beyond just simple sex. 

The vampire hums, but it seems he has mercy, sliding his hands under Hongbins legs and bending them forward. Hongbin just let him do what he wants letting go of Taekwoons shoulders, fisting the sheets instead and Taekwoon moves them until Hongbin is bend into a half. Securing the position with his arms and shoulders then he starts to move faster and he goes deeper, blessed be the angle, and Hongbin cries out a moan feeling so full and just so, so incredible good.

He does not recognise he started crying until his vision starts to blurry and he knows it is not from an orgasm. Great now he really cries and sobs and it is embarrassing. He should be ashamed. The problem is, it feels so good and those tears come from sheer happiness. “So good, Birdie, so good.” The vampire mumbles again and again and again while all Hongbin can do is lying there and crying between his moans. 

Taekwoon nuzzles along the neck for another time but this time with a goal then without any warning he sinks his fangs into the sensitive thin skin there and Hongbin screams. 

Not out of pain, out of surprise. However the scream changes into rapid gasping soon followed by moans that describe the sinful pit of feelings Hongbin finds himself in better than any words. While the rush the bite had brought him, finally pushed him over the edge, something warm spilled over his belly and running down his cock, he could feel the vampires pace speeding up and the rhythm falter at the same time. Doesn’t take long and Taekwoon releases himself into Hongbin while nipping the blood from his neck. 

If Hongbin wouldn’t be so spend he is sure he would came a third time just because of the feeling. 

  
  
  


Since the vampire was the first one who was quicker gaining strength back, Taekwoon organized two wet towels to clean them up both. Hongbin still to spend to protest but it didn’t hold him back from whining. Quick and efficiently cleaned up, Taekwoon dumped the two towels on the floor next to the bed, snuggling next to Hongbin who still hadn’t made a move to shift his wings away. So the vampire just lay himself on top of one, making the fae groan, giving him a death glare and in the next second the wings are gone. Taekwoon chuckles, totally unimpressed and pulling the fae close so he can bury his nose into Hongbins neck. Inhaling that smell that drives him crazy since weeks and haunts him in his dreams.

“The vampire who hurt you so much… did he ever… i mean does he know how…” Suddenly Taekwoon is unsure if he should talk about it. The smell topic. Wouldn’t he expose himself if he…   
  
“You mean my primeval smell?”   
  
Taekwoons eyes went wide and Hongbin who had moved to watch the vampire can clearly see that he got him by surprise. So his guess was correct, Taekwoon had smelled it one night. Must have been before the blood move he did. That explained why the vampire reacted kinda feral. “Did you think i do not know about that?” He grins, amused he had catched the vampire that off guard. “Just because i hate-” He closes his mouth, frowning a bit. No, that’s wrong. He can’t say it like that anymore. “I mean… not all of you anymore…” He mumbles. “A- anyway that doesn’t mean i don’t know nothing about you.” Hongbin smiles a little victorious. Proud he was able to surprise the vampire with his vampire knowledge. “I really thought you aren’t interested in informations about my kind since you hate us so much, for years.” Taekwoon says quietly. “We name it a bit differently but yes, i meant that.” 

“Did you smell it?” Hongbin then asks out of the blue, curious and maybe, maybe he hopes for a positive answer. Maybe he is, deep down, buried under sarcasm, dry humor and irony, maybe he is a romantic. Maybe he is not as though as he wishes to be. Maybe he just arches very very bad for real love. 

After all he is just a living being, feeling and bleeding like many others.    
He needs love and… he wants to be loved.

Why did he ask this? That was so stupid! What if Taekwoon says no? Yes he may have asked very curious if his ex had smelled his true smell but… that doesn’t mean… it doesn’t mean anything right? Oh he is so stupid, why does he always lay his heart under a guillotine, hoping the robe is strong enough to hold the blade.

  
  


Before a bunch of anxiety demons can throw him into the abyss of doubts and fear two strong arms sneak around his waist, pulling him close, so close he can smell the light layer of perfume coming from Taekwoon. Feeds entangled, bodies close, the vampires nose finding it’s way gliding along Hongbins neck until it reaches the shoulder. He inhales deeply, with sound so the fae can hear. Hongbin is so relaxed, so himself the smell is pretty strong, filling the vampires nose and he can never get enough of it.    
  
Hongbin shivers, his hair at the neck raising, goosebumps all over his body, eyes closed and waiting, full of hope… and fear. 

“Sea-buckthorn, a wooden component maybe fir, maybe spruce and what i love the most, cinnamon. Lots of cinnamon.” A soft voice infiltrates his ears, whispering, the words spoken with so much care and honesty, Hongbin can feel his eyes getting wet. “So much cinnamon.” Taekwoon mumbles while sniffing again. He won’t tear up he won’t tear- “It is just so… you.” Taekwoon smiles while there is so much of that damn emotion called love in those words and Hongbin can’t, can’t handle so much love at once. A tear escapes through closed eyes. 

“A fruity sweetness with a hint of sourness, the wood scent is earthy, resiny a bit, like a forest in autumn or spring and what i love the most…” He starts nibbling on Hongbins ear. When did he move his lips there? “Is the amount of cinnamon i smell. Spicy and sweet, rich but not too intense, just perfect.” He can feel the faes wet cheeks on his upper arm, it was not his intention to make Hongbin cry again. He doesn’t make a comment to that, he just moves their bodies together as close as possible, pulling the blanket completely over their naked bodies. “It is a scent that perfectly fits you.” He mumbles while Hongbin tries to bury himself deeper into Taekwoons embrace. 

There are no further words needed. After that they both just know. 

One day they will put it into those three words but right now they just let the magic speak and the magic tells all. 

  
  


Soon both of them are asleep, interwined with each other like their magic.    
Life and Death.


End file.
